Spirit of the Fox
by spiritraven
Summary: The wish is made and Kikyou is alive once again. Kagome gets a new soul and she is now a kitsune. Shippo wants a daddy so he plays matchmaker. This will be a KagKurama pairing. Complete
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own  
  
Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Prologue: Goodbye.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha  
  
walked up to Kikyou. The  
  
battle was over Naraku was  
  
dead. The Shikon no tama was  
  
complete once again. As  
  
promised Kagome gave it to  
  
Inuyasha to make his wish  
  
believing, he was going to wish  
  
to become a full youkai.  
  
She was wrong. Inuyasha  
  
wished for Kikyou to be alive  
  
once again. That meant one  
  
thing. Kikyou got her soul back  
  
and Kagome will die. Or so she  
  
thought.  
  
Kagome felt as her soul left her   
  
body and the jewel entered her.  
  
"You will not die. You are still  
  
needed." Kagome heard the  
  
jewel tell her. "You now have a  
  
new soul more powerful then  
  
the one you had. Because of  
  
your son you will be a kitsune so  
  
you may raise him."  
  
Kagome was shocked yet  
  
pleased that the jewel gave her  
  
back her life. She didn't mind  
  
becoming a kitsune at least, and  
  
she can be a real mother to  
  
Shippo now.   
  
"Thank you." Kagome  
  
whispered to the shikon. Now  
  
that it was back in her body she  
  
had to make sure to protect it so  
  
no one could use it for evil.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome watched  
  
as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo  
  
ran to her they thought she was  
  
dead.   
  
Kagome smiled at them. It  
  
would seem they were her only  
  
friends. "I'm fine."  
  
"How?" Sango was the first to  
  
ask she saw when Kagome's  
  
soul left her body after  
  
Inuyasha made his wish.  
  
"The shikon gave me a new  
  
soul." Kagome explained she  
  
didn't want her friends to  
  
worry over anything. "More  
  
powerful then the one I had. I  
  
have the soul of a kitsune now."  
  
Shippo jumped into Kagome's  
  
arms happy to hear the last  
  
part. "So can you be my  
  
momma for real now?"  
  
Kagome smiled at her adopted  
  
son. "Yes, Shippo I can be your  
  
real mother now."  
  
"I'm glad you're still with us  
  
Lady Kagome." Miroku said he  
  
still couldn't understand why  
  
Inuyasha did that he knew for  
  
Kikyou to live she had to have  
  
her soul back and when that  
  
would happen Kagome would  
  
die.  
  
Sango was thinking the same  
  
thing. She hated Inuyasha at  
  
that moment. Inuyasha didn't  
  
know that the jewel would give  
  
Kagome a new soul which  
  
means he didn't care if she did  
  
die.  
  
Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't  
  
love her and she found peace  
  
with thinking at least they were  
  
friends. It seemed they were  
  
not even that. Kagome wasn't  
  
in love with Inuyasha any more  
  
after knowing he would always  
  
go back to Kikyou.   
  
It hurt knowing that Inuyasha  
  
didn't care if Kagome didn't  
  
live after his wish. Yet she was  
  
going to leave it alone and go on  
  
with her life. Kagome was  
  
eighteen now after spending  
  
three years looking for the jewel  
  
and trying to kill Naraku.  
  
"What are we going to do  
  
now?" Sango was the first to  
  
ask. Now that Naraku was dead  
  
and her brother put to rest she  
  
had no where to go.  
  
"Get on with our lives."  
  
Miroku answered watching  
  
Inuyasha kissing Kikyou. He  
  
was sick to his stomach. "What  
  
else can we do?" Miroku took  
  
Sango's hand. "We can have a  
  
life together."  
  
Sango blushed, she did love the  
  
monk even if he was such a  
  
hentai. "Yes, maybe we can?"  
  
Kagome grinned from ear to  
  
ear as she saw Miroku and  
  
Sango walk off hand in hand.   
  
Then she saw Inuyasha walking  
  
away with his arm around  
  
Kikyou.  
  
"Come on Shippo let's go  
  
home." Kagome picked up her  
  
kit and followed Miroku and  
  
Sango to say bye before going  
  
back to her time.  
  
Shippo saw the longing and  
  
sadness in his mother's eyes. I  
  
wish my mother would find a  
  
kitsune mate that would  
  
love both her and me. A  
  
mate that would never hurt  
  
my momma and would love her  
  
forever. A kitsune that  
  
would mate for life. Shippo  
  
thought to himself. He knew  
  
better then that the only kitsune  
  
that would mate for life was a  
  
silver and they were too rare.   
  
  
  
  
  
Please review this is my first  
  
crossover so please tell me what  
  
you think.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	2. Ch 1 Silver Fox

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu  
  
Hakusho.  
  
Chapter One: The Silver Fox.  
  
Kurama was lonely and it  
  
bothered him. Kurama was now  
  
the combine soul of both Suuichi  
  
and Youko. There were no more  
  
two separate souls. The soul of  
  
the fox and the human became  
  
one Kurama.  
  
Kurama now had three forms the  
  
one that he was in now the red-  
  
haired human. He's second form  
  
the silver haired fox demon  
  
Youko and the third was the form  
  
of a five tailed fox.  
  
Now when Kurama takes on the  
  
form of Youko he is still in  
  
control now that both souls are  
  
one. And he liked it better that  
  
way.   
  
'Something bothering you  
  
Fox?'Kurama heard Hiei ask in  
  
his head.  
  
'No I'm fine Hiei.'  
  
Kurama told the koorime.   
  
'Just thinking that's  
  
all.'  
  
'Hn.'Hiei knew something was  
  
wrong with Kurama. Ever since  
  
he became one with Youko he  
  
seemed so cut off from everyone  
  
around. Him even more so then  
  
him. Hiei jumped out of his tree  
  
and landed beside Kurama.  
  
"I think you're kidding  
  
yourself." Hiei said harshly.   
  
"You seem lonely."  
  
"I'm always lonely Hiei."  
  
Kurama said in his calm voice. "I  
  
don't even have Youko to fight  
  
with any more."  
  
"Why not find a mate?" Hiei  
  
smirked. He knew how picky the  
  
fox was of his women.  
  
Kurama snorted. "Do you see  
  
any kitsune females around Hiei  
  
because a human will not work  
  
for me."  
  
"Hey guys." Kurama and Hiei  
  
turned around to see Yusuke and  
  
Kurabara running to catch up to  
  
them.  
  
"What's going on, Kurama?"  
  
Yusuke asked. Hiei wasn't the  
  
only one that noticed something  
  
was wrong with the fox demon.  
  
"Nothing at all Yusuke."  
  
Kurama smiled at his friend.   
  
"Where are you and Kurabara  
  
headed?"  
  
"To see my dear cousin  
  
Kagome." Kurabara answered.   
  
"She has an adopted son that is a  
  
demon."  
  
Both Kurama and Hiei were  
  
surprised. Yusuke already knew  
  
about it so he just acted bored.   
  
"Demon, how did your cousin get  
  
a demon child?" Hiei demanded  
  
hitting Kurabara over the head.  
  
"Watch it shrimp." Kurabara  
  
yelled at Hiei. "I don't know the  
  
whole story. Kagome also seems  
  
different almost like a demon  
  
herself. I plan to find out what  
  
happened. That's why I'm going  
  
over to her house."  
  
"We will go with you baka." Hiei  
  
was sure Kurama also wanted to  
  
see the child and his mother.   
  
"Shrimp." Kurabara said trying  
  
to punch Hiei and only tripping  
  
on his feet. Yusuke and the  
  
others started to laugh.  
  
"Will lets go." Yusuke who knew  
  
Kurabara's cousin Kagome and  
  
her adopted son Shippo from the  
  
last time they meet. Kurama was  
  
in for a big surprise.  
  
Tell me what you think. Please  
  
review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	3. The cousin

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(A/N This is a response to a review I got. On the Japanese episodes  
  
they spell Kuwabara as Kurabara. I thought I would just let you  
  
know.)  
  
Chapter two: The Cousin.  
  
Kagome looked into her mirror. She changed so much since she came  
  
back to her time two months ago. Her hair was still black only   
  
longer down to her waist. Her eyes were now blue with a gold rim   
  
around them. Kagome was taller and leaner then she was when human.   
  
She even had ears like Inuyasha only black with gold tips with a   
  
matching tail. In other words' Kagome liked the way she looked.  
  
Even Shippo changed a lot he was taller then he was when they   
  
traveled with Inuyasha. He no longer wore his hair in a bow but   
  
down on his shoulders. He was even as tall as Souta. Kagome was   
  
very proud of her kit.  
  
Of course they had to use a spell given to them by Keade to hide   
  
the way they look. The only ones who knew that they were demons   
  
were Souta, mom, and grandfather. Kagome wasn't worried about   
  
Kuwabara though since he was so stupid to figure it out.  
  
"Momma, we have company." Shippo ran into his mother's room to   
  
let her know.  
  
  
  
Kagome turned to face her son. They didn't get many visitors.   
  
"Really who is it?"  
  
"That baka cousin of ours and his friends." Shippo groaned Kuwabara  
  
was a pain in the ass he has a thing about petting him on the head.  
  
Kagome laughed she knew why Shippo didn't like Kuwabara much. She   
  
loved her cousin even if he is stupid. Kuwabara had a good heart   
  
and she will always be there for him. Kagome was sure Kuwabara   
  
felt the same way.  
  
"Will come on Shippo lets go meet Kuwabara." Kagome took Shippo by  
  
the hand and walked down the stairs.  
  
Kurama was shocked on how Kuwabara's aunt and grandfather lived in  
  
a shrine. He also found out that his cousin Kagome is also a miko   
  
and a powerful one at that. It seems the power runs in the family   
  
because even if he is stupid Kuwabara was very strong.  
  
"Where is the child?" Hiei asked he wanted to see if this child   
  
really was a demon. He did sense that there are demons in the house.  
  
Kurama could also feel it.  
  
"Hello, Kuwabara I see you bought friends." Kurama and the others   
  
turned to where the voice was coming from.  
  
Kurama was shocked. The woman was a kitsune he could smell it on   
  
her and the child was also kitsune. Kurama smiled glad to see he   
  
wasn't the only one. There weren't very many kitsunes left.   
  
How could Kuwabara be related to demons. Kurama knew he wasn't one.  
  
"Why are you here Kuwabara?" Kagome knew her cousin was up to   
  
something.   
  
"Why do you and your son smell like kitsune?" Hiei was the first to   
  
ask his hand on his katana. Hiei wasn't one to beat around the   
  
bush.  
  
Kagome saw how he had his hand on his katana waiting for her to   
  
make a move. At least he waits for her to explain unlike Inuyasha   
  
who just attacks.  
  
"I was a human." Kagome began her story. She already knew about   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara being Spirit Detectives and she was sure the  
  
two demons were also part of the group.  
  
Kurama was shocked. The Shikon no Tama was still around and was   
  
inside the miko kitsune's body. The part that confused him was how   
  
the jewel gave the miko a kitsune soul to be with her son. Yet he   
  
believed there was another reason for it.  
  
Hiei was thinking the same thing. The hanyou had to be even more   
  
stupid then the baka to pick the clay pot over Kagome. Even if the   
  
shikon gave her back her life. She will still be full of hate.   
  
Inuyasha will regret giving her a second chance. Hiei wished he   
  
could be there to see when she turned on the hanyou.  
  
Kagome finally took the time to look her guests over. She already  
  
knew Yusuke from the last time he came with Kuwabara. The other   
  
two were demons. One was a fox the other was a koorine. The fox's   
  
spirit seemed deferent from both demon and human.  
  
He was very handsome with his long red hair and his green eyes.   
  
He was tall and built in a lean way. The koorine was strong but  
  
powerful. He had tall black hair with a white star. He was  
  
dressed all in black with a white scarf and a white head band.  
  
  
  
The red head was more powerful then he looked Kagome knew that   
  
much. She felt drawn to him and wanted to know more about him.  
  
Kurama also thought on how beautiful Kagome was with her black   
  
hair and her soul brown eyes. He knew that wasn't her real look   
  
just like his wasn't. He wanted to see what her kitsune form looked  
  
like. Kurama would bet it was more beautiful then what she   
  
was now. And that was saying a lot.  
  
Shippo walked up to Kurama. He knew that he was a kitsune  
  
different from the kind that he or his mother was.  
  
"What kind of kitsune are you?"  
  
Shippo asked. He didn't know why but he trusted the older kitsune  
  
male.  
  
Kurama looked down at the kit surprised by the question.   
  
"How about I transform so you can see?" Kurama smiled at the kit   
  
he reminds him a lot of himself when he was younger.  
  
"Okay and I'll transform too." Shippo took off the spell that hid   
  
his real self.   
  
He was cute. A shape shifter Kurama thought knowing what kind of   
  
kitsune the kit was.  
  
Kurama let his demon side go. He felt his hair get longer and  
  
turn silver. His eyes turn gold and he felt his fox ears appear on  
  
top of his head. Kurama ran a tongue over his fangs and he flexed   
  
his claws. Kurama turned to see how the kit and his mother would  
  
react to his new look.  
  
Shippo couldn't believe his eyes. The man with his cousin was a   
  
silver fox. He never thought he would see one since they were so   
  
rare. Shippo wanted more then anything for this demon to become   
  
his father. Shippo grinned. A plan already forming in his head.   
  
He was going to need both Souta and Yusuke's help on it.  
  
Never had Kagome seen such a beautiful sight. This demon was more   
  
beautiful then both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She couldn't take   
  
her eyes off him. Kagome blushed when she saw the silver fox smirk   
  
at her. She had a feeling the fox was full of himself. But then   
  
who could blame him.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat. "Will Kuwabara are you going to   
  
introduce us to your friends or just stand there?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded he saw the look on his cousin's face when she   
  
looked at Kurama.   
  
  
  
"Will the shrimp is Hiei and the demon you had your eyes on is   
  
Kurama." Kuwabara rubbed his head where both Kagome and Hiei hit   
  
him at. "What was that for?" Kuwabara yelled at them.  
  
"Because you're a baka." Hiei answered knowing that one word said   
  
everything.  
  
Yusuke started to laugh making Kuwabara even more angry.   
  
"Shut up, Uremeshi."  
  
"Make me ugly." Yusuke shot back. Then he hit Kuwabara in the jaw  
  
causing a fight.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Do they do this all the time?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Hn."  
  
I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for reading.   
  
Please review.  
  
Vegeta's heart 


	4. The Mission

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter three: Mission Shikon.  
  
"What do you want toddler?" Yusuke asked Koenma. They were  
  
visiting Kagome when Botan appeared saying the Koenma wanted to   
  
see them.  
  
"I'm not a toddler, Yusuke." Koenma hated it when Yusuke called   
  
him that always making fun of him. "I'm older than you. Anyway I   
  
have a new mission for you."  
  
"What is it this time?" Yusuke asked he just got finished with a   
  
mission and had a date tonight with Keiko. "It better be important   
  
I don't like ditching Keiko on our dates for nothing."  
  
"You can go on your date Yusuke, I'm sure Kurama and Hiei can do   
  
just fine until you get back." Koenma glanced at the two demons.   
  
"I'm sure you heard about Kuwabara's cousin being the guardian of   
  
the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Yes, we where at her house when you sent Botan to come and get   
  
us." Kurama told the young looking prince of the spirit world.  
  
"Your mission is to protect her." Koenma told the yu yu gang.   
  
"I just had a report that Kikyou the miko that used to be a   
  
protector of the shikon is after her she wants the jewel back."  
  
"Kagome told me about her." Kuwabara was mad at the idea of anyone   
  
going after his cousin who was more like a sister to him. "She was   
  
wished back her soul by that stupid dog that was suppose to be   
  
Kagome's friend."  
  
"Inuyasha was his named I believed." Koenma said already knowing   
  
to the story after watching them while Kagome told her story.   
  
"From what I heard he is still with Kikyou so Kagome is in great   
  
danger. Even if she is a miko and a demon Kikyou is still very   
  
dangerous and full of hatred I want you to stay by her at all  
  
times."  
  
"I'll stay at her house." Kuwabara wasn't about to let that dog   
  
and his girlfriend get near his cousin and her son. "Kurama and   
  
Hiei need to come too. I can't hit girls."  
  
"Baka." Was all Hiei said. Kurama was thinking the same thing as   
  
was Yusuke.  
  
"Your cousin is in trouble and all you think about is your stupid   
  
rule about not hitting girls. I don't believe in hitting girls   
  
either Kuwabara but if they strike first we have to take care of   
  
ourselfs." Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara. "What if she tries to kill   
  
Kagome and Shippo stupid?"  
  
"That's why Kurama and Hiei are going they can take care of the   
  
girl while I'll handle the dog." Kuwabara hated the idea of anyone   
  
hitting a girl but in this case there was no choice. It didn't   
  
matter if the girl tried to kill him he will not hit back. Yet   
  
this was deferent. No one was going to hurt his cousin even if   
  
he had to break that one rule. Hopefully with Hiei and Kurama   
  
with him he won't have to.  
  
Koenma sighed sometimes, he really hated his job.   
  
"Get going and make sure nothing happens to Kagome the shikon   
  
is powerful and if Kikyou gets her hands on it there is no telling   
  
what would happen."  
  
Koenma watched as Botan made a portal taking the group back to the  
  
shrine. He had a feeling Kurama was going to be in for more then   
  
what he bargained. He just hoped everything goes as plan. The   
  
last thing he wanted and that was his father mad at him.  
  
**************************  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked Kuwabara as he stepped out of the   
  
portal.  
  
Kuwabara looked at his cousin knowing he had to tell her   
  
everything. He wondered why Koenma didn't say anything about them  
  
going after the miko. But was sure the baby had a reason for not   
  
sending them after her and the hanyou.   
  
  
  
"Kagome, we have to stay here with you." Kuwabara told her what   
  
Koenma wanted. The group decided to let him explain since he was   
  
family and Kagome would take it better hearing it from him.   
  
"Kikyou and that pet of hers are after you and the shikon, Kagome."  
  
That was not what she wanted to hear. Kagome sat in a chair she   
  
couldn't stand up any longer. How did this happen they were back   
  
in the past how could they get to her time without the jewel?  
  
"How?" Was all she asked?  
  
"Don't know Koenma didn't tell us." Kurama saw the sadness on her   
  
face. He wanted to hunt down that dog and his bitch for giving   
  
her that look. "Hiei, Kuwabara and I will stay with you tonight.   
  
Yusuke has business so he will be back tomorrow."  
  
"No, I'm going to go and get Keiko." Yusuke not wanting to leave   
  
he had a feeling his friends are going to need him here but he   
  
didn't want Keiko mad at him either so he had a plan. "I go see   
  
if she wants to come here. Kagome could use a female to talk too."  
  
"Good idea, Uremeshi." Kuwabara smiled. "Bring Yukina too."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Hiei to see what he says since Yukina was   
  
his sister after all. Yusuke walked out when he saw Hiei nod.   
  
Meaning it was okay.  
  
"Who are Yukina and Keiko?" Kagome asked Kurama since Hiei didn't   
  
look like a talker and Kuwabara went to play video games with Shippo.  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly. Kurama wasn't handsome Kagome thought, but   
  
he was just beautiful and still manly. Kagome couldn't figure out   
  
how he does that.   
  
  
  
"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend and they grew up together." Kurama   
  
told Kagome looking into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes.   
  
"Yukina is Hiei's sister and Kuwabara has a crush on her. I believe  
  
he's in love with her."  
  
Kagome grinned, it was hard to picture her cousin in love. He was   
  
like Miroku in a way asking all the beautiful girls to be his   
  
girlfriend. He just doesn't grope them since it was against his   
  
honor code.  
  
"I can't wait to meet the girl who has my cousin's heart." Kagome   
  
laughed when she heard Hiei snort.  
  
"Hello," Botan walked over to the other female she didn't like   
  
being left out. So she decided to make the first move.  
  
Kagome blinked, she forgot there was someone else in her house.   
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"This is Botan she works for Koenma and is Yusuke's assistant."   
  
Kurama explained. "She is also death."  
  
"Yes, that's me the grim ripper." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome laughed it was hard seeing this happy and cheerful girl as   
  
the grim ripper. "It's nice to meet you I'm Kagome."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Kagome." Botan saw the looks between Kagome  
  
and Kurama this should be fun. They would look so cute together.  
  
Botan turned to were Shippo and Kuwabara were playing games.   
  
The kit was whrispering into Kuwabara's ear and he was laughing.   
  
Those two were up to something. Botan wanted in on it.  
  
Kagome saw how Shippo was talking to Kuwabara and knew her kit was  
  
up to something but decided to leave it alone since she didn't see  
  
no harm in it.  
  
Little did she know.  
  
Will that's that. I'm thinking about making this a Hiei and Botan  
  
too let me know what you think. The pairings are Yusuke/Keiko   
  
Kur/Kag and of course a little Kuwabara and Yukina. Sesshoumaru   
  
and Kouga will also be in this fic.  
  
Vegeta's heart 


	5. Ch4 Shippo's Plan

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
(A/N I just like to point out to kag/inu 4 ever & ever that I did  
  
not appreciate the review I was sent. There was no need for you   
  
to call me names. This is my fanfic and it's a Kag and Kurama   
  
pairing and if I chose for Inuyasha to be with Kikyou in this   
  
fic that is my right since I'm the one writing it. If you do not   
  
like it then don't read it. I do like Inu and Kag fics and I   
  
just prefer Inuyasha being a bad guy in this fic. To everyone   
  
one else who sent a review thank you and keep them coming.)  
  
  
  
Chapter four: Shippo's Plan.  
  
Shippo watched as Yusuke came back to the shrine he had two   
  
women with him. A blue haired woman who seemed very kind like   
  
his mother. The other female had shoulder-length brown hair and   
  
was hitting Yusuke on the side of the head. Shippo laughed he   
  
thought it was really funny.  
  
"Come on Keiko I said I was sorry." Yusuke tried to calm down   
  
his girlfriend who was on the war path.  
  
"You promised we would see that movie for two weeks." Keiko   
  
wanted to see the new romance movie that just came out. "Every   
  
time we are to go out you have a mission."  
  
"Will at least this time you can come along." Yusuke smiled even  
  
if he did have demon blood Keiko slaps still hurt.  
  
Keiko frowned. "All right and only because I want to meet  
  
Kuwabara's cousin. We will spend some time together Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke nodded not giving into the urge to salute her knowing,   
  
and it would only piss Keiko off even more.  
  
"Well come on they're waiting for us." Yusuke said as he guided   
  
the two women up the stairs to the shrine.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the couch talking to Kurama. He was so   
  
kind and sweet. But Kagome wasn't fooled, she knew Kurama could   
  
be very deadly even more so then Sesshoumaru. Hell Naraku would   
  
have a hard time against the kitsune male.  
  
Kurama was trying to keep his Youko in check. His blood was call  
  
ing to him telling him to claim her for his mate. Kurama didn't   
  
think he could stand it anymore. Kurama sensed Yusuke outside   
  
the door. He decides to use this as a distraction.   
  
"They're here." Kurama jumped up and ran to the door like he was   
  
on fire. Hiei saw this and smirked.  
  
It would seem the fox found his mate. Hiei thought to himself   
  
watching the way Kurama was acting around the female kitsune.   
  
It would seem she felt the same way even though she tried to hide  
  
it.  
  
Kagome watched as Yusuke walked into the house followed by a  
  
browned haired girl and a blue haired female demon. The demon   
  
seemed kind and gentle. The human seemed full of fire but also   
  
has a kind heart. Kagome knew she was going to like that girl.   
  
She had to be Yusuke's girlfriend which was good because with   
  
Yusuke a girl has to be tough.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kagome. This is my shrine welcome." Kagome walked up   
  
to the women.  
  
Keiko smiled, Kagome was nice. She liked her on site. "I'm   
  
Keiko it's nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Yukina." Yukina said just before Kuwabara rushed to her   
  
side.  
  
"Miss Yukina, it's good to see you." Kuwabara was all but   
  
drooling on the poor girl.  
  
Kagome smiled, it would seem Kuwabara really did care for the  
  
girl. She also noticed how Hiei was glaring at Kuwabara's back.  
  
Kuwabara left Yukina and walked up to Yusuke. "The kid wants   
  
to talk to you."  
  
"Koenma?" Yusuke didn't understand why the toddler wanted to  
  
talk to him again must have found out something.  
  
"Not Koenma." Kuwabara yelled. "Shippo, you might want to bring  
  
Keiko to. We might need her help."  
  
Why did Shippo want to talk to him? "Where is he?" Yusuke asked.   
  
"Right here." Shippo was standing behind Keiko. "Let's go to  
  
mine and Souta's bedroom so we can talk." Yusuke, Keiko and   
  
even Yukina and Botan nodded. Botan wasn't one to be left out.  
  
"Mom I'm going to show them my room." It really wasn't a lie  
  
since they were going to his room.  
  
"Okay honey." Kagome answered talking to Kurama and Hiei or just  
  
Kurama. Kagome seen the way Hiei looked at Yukina and wondered   
  
about it. She knew Hiei didn't see how as a girlfriend for   
  
himself he was just protective of her. Maybe she'll ask Kurama   
  
and see way Hiei acted the way he did.  
  
***Back in Shippo's room***  
  
Shippo told the group about his plan to bring his mother and   
  
Kurama together. Yusuke was grinning evilly.  
  
"I like your idea kid." Yusuke had to admit the kid came up   
  
with a good plan. "But do you think it will work. Kurama is   
  
very smart and can smell a trap really quickly."  
  
"It will work." Shippo was a fox as well and knew how he could  
  
get by without his mother or Kurama knowing anything. "I will  
  
need your help to make this work. Even baka will be needed."  
  
Yusuke held Kuwabara back as he tired to grab the kit's tail.   
  
"Leave him alone Kuwabara, and he's just a kid."  
  
Yukina put her hand on Kuwabara's shoulder making him blush.   
  
"We need to help your cousin Kuzuma (I think that's how you spell  
  
it.) Kurama and Kagome would be the prefect couple."  
  
Kuwabara nodded, he could never say no to his Yukina. "Okay,   
  
brat we'll help you. Maybe I can see if my sister can help.   
  
She is the schemer of the family besides you."  
  
Shippo heard of Shizuru. She kept Kuwabara on a short rope.   
  
She can make him do anything. Shippo would like to meet her   
  
and maybe she can give him pointers about his plan.  
  
  
  
"Fine, then let her know about the plan baka." Shippo can be   
  
as bad as Hiei about calling him that.  
  
Kuwabara did nothing he didn't want to upset his sweet Yukina. "I'll talk to her tonight." He said through his teeth. He didn't like to hit kids it was against his honor code. But Shippo was making it hard.   
  
Shippo smirked soon he would have his plan in action. Just as   
  
soon as Shizuru arrives. The first step will soon be made.  
  
Can the gang fool Kurama we'll find out in the next chapter.   
  
Cast your vote. These are the pairings.  
  
Hiei/Botan  
  
Hiei/ Shizuru  
  
Sesshoumaru/Botan  
  
Sesshoumaru/Shizuru  
  
Let me know.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	6. Ch5 So it begins

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter five: So it begins.  
  
Shizuru arrived at her younger cousin's house. She got a call   
  
from Kazuma to come over something about Shippo wanted to meet   
  
her.  
  
Shizuru already knew about Kagome and her adopted son since they   
  
talk on the phone all the time when she wasn't in the feudal era.   
  
Shizuru already knew the whole story and even the part about   
  
Inuyasha picking the dead clay pot over her sweet baby cousin.   
  
If Shizuru ever got her hands on him, she'll show him the meaning  
  
of pain. No one hurts her family and gets away with it.  
  
Kagome needed a strong male someone who would take care of her   
  
and her adopted son. Of course he would have to be a demon since   
  
Kagome was a kitsune. Shizuru smirked and it so happens that   
  
Kuwabara had a kitsune friend Kurama. Maybe she can do something  
  
to bring those two together. Shizuru had her ways and can be   
  
down right scary when mad just ask Kuwabara.  
  
*******************  
  
"So my copy has new friends." Kikyou said to her slave who was  
  
standing beside her. "And to think they really believed you  
  
betrayed her." Kikyou saw a haunted look cross Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha was under her spell the same spell that made him wishes for her to be returned to life. Her reincarnation was supposed to die but the shikon gave her a new soul one making her more powerful then the dark miko.   
  
"You will take her life, Inuyasha." Kikyou told the hanyou.   
  
Even if Inuyasha was under a spell, he knew everything that was   
  
going on around him. Kikyou knew the pain she was putting him   
  
in and she loved every minute of it.   
  
Inuyasha wanted to kill the bitch but couldn't since she control  
  
led his every action. He had to find a way to warn Kagome and   
  
Shippo. He knew he lost the chance to be with her and still   
  
thought of her as a friend. Even if it means his own death   
  
Inuyasha will not let Kikyou win.  
  
***Back at Kagome's shrine***  
  
"I'm here." Shizuru yelled when she entered the house. Kuwabara  
  
was the first to get to his sister.  
  
"Hey, sis I want you to meet Shippo." Kuwabara pulled the kit   
  
from behind him. "You wanted to meet her kid."   
  
Shippo looked up at the female since she was tall. Shizuru   
  
reminds him of a female Sesshoumaru only she shows more emotion.  
  
Still Shippo knew she could be just as mean as the Lord of the  
  
Western lands if she wanted to.  
  
"Hey kid." Shizuru smiled at the kit. "So where is your mother?"  
  
"Talking to Kurama." Shippo answered trying to find a way to as  
  
k her to help him with his plan to bring Kurama and his mother   
  
as a couple.  
  
"Really?" A mischievous gleam entered her eyes. It reminded   
  
Shippo of the look he would get when he thought of something to   
  
do to Inuyasha. Shippo was going to like his new cousin.  
  
Shippo smiled at Shizuru. "I have a plan about my momma and   
  
Kurama and I need your help."  
  
"Let's hear it." Shizuru smirked, she would help the kit get   
  
himself a father.  
  
They're up to something. Kurama thought as he watched Shippo   
  
talking to Shizuru. That made him uneasy. Everyone has been   
  
acting strange. Yusuke and Keiko would laugh every time they   
  
see him and Kagome together. Botan and Yukina would blush.   
  
Kuwabara would laugh then get hit in the head by either Hiei or  
  
Yusuke as if they were afraid he would say something he  
  
shouldn't. Kurama didn't bother with Kuwabara though he has   
  
always been stupid.  
  
Kurama knew he had to be on his guard. Everyone is planning   
  
something and he needs to find out what it was.  
  
"Nervous Fox?" Hiei asked beside him. Kurama didn't even notice  
  
him walking up.   
  
"I have a feeling everyone is planning something." Kurama  
  
glanced at the koorime. He had the feeling Hiei was in it too.   
  
(Hiei is just as tall as Kurama in this fic.) "Do you know   
  
anything about it?"  
  
Hiei did but he wasn't going to tell Kurama. "No, I do not."  
  
Kurama didn't believe him however decided to let it go for now,  
  
and he will find out sooner or later. "Whatever you say Hiei."  
  
"Kikyou." Kagome whispered looking out of her living room   
  
window. She knew she wasn't going crazy and that it was Kikyou   
  
with Inuyasha watching her home. It would seem Kuwabara's boss  
  
was right about Inuyasha and Kikyou coming after her. They want  
  
the jewel.  
  
"Kurama." Kagome called out she had better tell the others   
  
what she felt.  
  
Kurama was at her side at once he knew something was scaring her.  
  
"What is it, Kagome?"  
  
"Kikyou and Inuyasha are outside watching us." Kagome said she   
  
watched as both Hiei and Kurama were gone as fast as lightning.   
  
Yusuke ran off followed by Kuwabara who was yelling thinking he   
  
could scare them off.  
  
Shizuru walked over to Kagome watching the guys look around   
  
outside. Kuwabara was yelling at the shadows.  
  
"Kuwabara no baka." Shizuru said. "There is no one out there."  
  
"Hn" Hiei agreed with the baka's sister. If they were out here  
  
they are gone now. "I don't sense anyone. What about you Fox?"  
  
"No, I don't smell or sense anyone besides us." Kurama looked   
  
around. "I do smell some dark magic but only a trace. Someone   
  
was here and left in a hurry."  
  
"Damn, and I wanted a fight." Yusuke groaned. "Whoever was here  
  
will be back."  
  
"Kagome believed it was Kikyou and Inuyasha." Kurama informed  
  
the rest of the gang. "And I believe her. She knew they were  
  
here."  
  
"They're afraid of the Great Kuwabara." Kuwabara posed before  
  
Hiei tripped him.  
  
"Shrimp, and what was that for." Kuwabara said still on the   
  
ground.  
  
"For being a baka." Hiei believes that was a good reason as any.  
  
"Come on let's go back inside." Yusuke told everyone dragging   
  
Kuwabara behind him not waiting for him to get up. Mostly  
  
because he wanted to start a fight with Kuwabara.  
  
"Let me go, Uremeshi." Kuwabara tried to get away only to   
  
have Hiei punch him knocking him out.  
  
"Did you have to do that?" Kurama asked Hiei trying not to  
  
laugh.  
  
"Hn" Was his all he said.  
  
Shippo walked out of his mother's room the first step of his   
  
plan was ready to go. Shippo sneaked down the stairs he couldn't  
  
wait to see the look on his momma's face when she went to room.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger. So what did Shippo set up in Kagome's room? Till   
  
next time. So far it's Hiei and Shizuru in the lead. I guess   
  
that would leave Botan with Sesshoumaru. The vote is still open   
  
so let me know. I added a new one.  
  
Hiei/Sango  
  
Hiei/Shizuru  
  
Hiei/Botan  
  
Sesshoumaru/Shizuru  
  
Sesshoumaru/Botan  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	7. Ch6 The Surprise

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
Chapter six: The Surprise  
  
It was late and Kagome was on her way to bed. She was glad when  
  
her family decided to go see an aunt for a couple of months since  
  
Kagome now had a house full with Kuwabara and his friends who  
  
were watching her. Keiko went home and would be back in the  
  
morning. Yukina also went with her. Botan and Shizuru decided   
  
to stay so she wouldn't be out numbered by guys. Hiei was   
  
sleeping in the god tree which reminded her of Inuyasha. Even   
  
if he did choose Kikyou and she was still after her Inuyasha   
  
still had a place in her heart for him.   
  
Kagome still had a hard time believing that Inuyasha would kill  
  
her like that she didn't understand Kikyou since she already has  
  
her soul back what more does she want?  
  
Kagome walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed. She had  
  
a long day and just wanted to sleep. She had a feeling tomorrow   
  
was also going to be a busy day.   
  
  
  
When Kagome left her bathroom she finally noticed her bed. It  
  
was covered in red roses petals. There were candles on the   
  
night tables. Who ever did this was so sweet. It was very   
  
romantic. Kagome knew it wasn't Hiei or Yusuke. And no way was   
  
it Kuwabara so it had to be Kurama.   
  
From what Kagome learned Kurama was a silver fox which were very  
  
rare. Silver foxes were very powerful among all kitsunes and   
  
other demons and they control plants to do their will. So Kurama  
  
had to be the one to do this.  
  
Kagome was tired of being alone and wanted someone to love her  
  
for what she is and not because look like a past lover. She had  
  
enough of that from Inuyasha. Kurama was kind and gentle he   
  
treated her nice using manners and charm. Something Inuyasha   
  
just doesn't have. Hiei reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru cold with   
  
no emotions. She knew Hiei cared as did Sesshoumaru they just   
  
hid it well not wanting others to know. Kuwabara was to stupid   
  
but was a strong fighter with a honor code. Kuwabara was a baka   
  
who loved cats. Kagome laughed thinking how Kuwabara would go  
  
nuts if he meet Kirira.   
  
Kagome laid down on her bed loving the feel of the rose petals  
  
on her skin. Tomorrow she'll see who did this and give them a   
  
big hug.  
  
*******************  
  
Kurama laid on his bed thinking about Kagome it was times like   
  
this that he missed Youko's voice in his head.  
  
'Women problems Fox?' Kurama heard Hiei ask in his head.   
  
'Just one, Hiei.' Kurama amid to his friend. Hiei was the   
  
only one who knew his past the whole story just like Kurama knew  
  
his.   
  
'She'll make you a good mate.' Hiei said he really did want   
  
Kurama happy. 'You should thank about it. The kit seems to like  
  
you as well.'  
  
Kurama sighed, he liked Shippo the kit was strong for his age  
  
and he had a hard life. 'I like him too. And I know that kit  
  
can get into trouble.'   
  
Kurama heard Hiei laugh in his head. 'Remind you of anyone?'   
  
  
  
Kurama smiled the kit did remind him a lot of the way he was   
  
when he was a kit.  
  
' Yes, he does.' Kurama sighed he was tired and it was time  
  
for him to sleep. 'Good night Hiei I have a feeling tomorrow   
  
will be a busy day.'  
  
'I have a feeling you will be right, Fox.' Hiei closed the   
  
link. Kurama wondered what he meant by that but knowing Hiei  
  
there was no telling. Kurama thought Hiei needed a mate more   
  
then he did. But it would take a strong demon or human woman to  
  
put up with Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed he was lonely and Kagome was sweet with a big   
  
heart. Kurama does feel something for her he just needs to know   
  
if it's love. It would seem he would have to wait and see if it   
  
is.  
  
*********************  
  
Sango looked down the well. She had never been to Kagome's   
  
time but she wanted to see her sister there was something she   
  
wanted to tell her. Miroku was at Kaede's hut flirting with the   
  
village women.  
  
Sango decided Miroku wasn't the man for her he flirted to much   
  
for her taste. She wanted a man who would take her seriously and  
  
with respect. Miroku just wasn't that man. Oh he did respect  
  
her in his own way.  
  
Sango jumped in hoping the well would let her through. Sango  
  
watched as a blue light appeared all around her then she was  
  
gone.  
  
Sango looked up to see a roof over her head. That would mean   
  
she was in Kagome's time since she remembered Kagome saying how  
  
they had a house for the well. So this had to be it. She  
  
climbed out of the well and headed to the house only to have   
  
someone shove her against the wall of the well house.  
  
"Why are you here?" Sango looked into cold red eyes. A demon  
  
Sango knew he was a demon.  
  
"This is my friend's house why are you here?" Sango tried to   
  
get out of his grip only to have the blade of a katana against   
  
her neck. "My name is Sango and why are you here demon?"  
  
Hiei was shocked to say the least how did this human girl know  
  
he was a demon. Hiei sensed that the girl was not here to cause  
  
trouble.   
  
"Fine, I'll take you to the fox to see if you are a friend." Hiei  
  
was talking about Shippo not Kurama or Kagome. "Come."  
  
Sango was getting mad at being dragged through the house by this  
  
demon. He was cold and distant like Sesshoumaru but doesn't   
  
seem to hate humans as much as the Lord of the Western Lands did.  
  
"Wake up kit." Hiei gently shook Shippo.   
  
Shippo woke up to see Hiei standing over him and Sango behind   
  
him and boy was she mad.   
  
"Sango!" Shippo jumped into her arms. "Why are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Kagome but someone stopped me." Sango glared at  
  
Hiei while Hiei glared back.  
  
"It's okay Hiei she is a friend of mom's they are like sisters."  
  
Shippo told the fire apparition.  
  
"Hn," With that Hiei jumped out the window.  
  
Sango sighed. "Who was that and is he a friend of Kagome's?"  
  
Shippo laughed. "That was Hiei he is here with the other Spirit   
  
detectives to watch over mom. Kikyou is back and with Inuyasha."  
  
Sango frowned so it would seem Kikyou still wanted Kagome dead.  
  
But why would Inuyasha help her.   
  
"Let's sleep mommy can tell you everything tomorrow." Shippo   
  
went to his closet and took out blankets and things that Sango  
  
would need. "You can sleep here so we can surprise mom tomorrow."  
  
Sango nodded she was tired but wanted to see her sister which was why she left.   
  
Sango settled down on the blankets letting sleep over take her.  
  
The winners are Sesshoumaru and Shizuru. However it's a tie  
  
between Hiei and Botan and Hiei and Sango both have nine votes   
  
each. So please help break the tie. Because the next chapter   
  
will have whoever Hiei will be with. I will also have Jin in   
  
this fic. I love Jin he's so cute.   
  
  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	8. ch7 Kurama meets Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter seven: Kurama meets Inuyasha.  
  
Kurama walked over by the well staring into it. The girls went   
  
to the mall to get Sango new clothes to wear. Kuwabara and Yusuke  
  
went along to keep them out of trouble. The only ones left were  
  
just he and Hiei. Kurama was thinking about Kagome. She took   
  
in a kitsune child when she was just a human and raised it as her  
  
own. She gave her soul to Kikyou who had tried to kill her so  
  
many times. And has even forgiving Inuyasha after wishing   
  
Kikyou back her soul knowing she would die. Even now knowing   
  
Inuyasha wanted her dead Kagome still cared for him.  
  
Kagome was a special woman one that Kurama planned on taking as  
  
his own. He can make her happy and be a father to Shippo to  
  
become a family.  
  
  
  
"So you finally decided to take the vixen as your mate?" Hiei   
  
walked over to where Kurama was standing.  
  
"Yes, I have." Kurama turned to face his friend. "And I will   
  
do everything to keep her safe even my life."  
  
"Hn." Hiei leaned against the well house wall. "What do you   
  
think of this Sango can we trust her?"  
  
Kurama smirked. "Yes, you seemed to be thinking about her a lot   
  
Hiei?"  
  
"She is a human. There is nothing there to interest me." Hiei   
  
lied. The human did interest him, and she was not like other  
  
human females. She was a warrior who does not run from a fight.  
  
Last night Sango wasn't even afraid of him when he held his  
  
katana against her throat ready to slice it open.  
  
Sango was not like other humans or demons for that matter. Hiei  
  
had yet to meet a female of either race who would stare him   
  
down. Hiei wanted to test her to see how good she is at fighting.  
  
Maybe they could spar.  
  
Kurama watched the emotions pass across Hiei's face. Kurama  
  
knew whom the koorime was thinking about not that he blamed him   
  
it isn't every day you meet a human female that wasn't afraid  
  
Hiei. Most demon females where afraid of Hiei and would have   
  
nothing to do with him. Sango wasn't scared at all and even tired  
  
to make friends with Hiei this morning.  
  
"She's brave." Kurama told Hiei.  
  
"Stupid is more like it." Hiei was not one to give out   
  
complements. "I could have killed her."  
  
"And not once did she flinch." Kurama smiled knowing Hiei   
  
respected the girl. "Let's go inside the others should be back   
  
soon." And with that Kurama and Hiei went back into the house.  
  
************************  
  
Inuyasha was waiting for the fox to be on his on the fire   
  
apparition didn't need to know that he was here. He just wanted  
  
to talk to the fox. For some reason Inuyasha knew the fox  
  
would protect Kagome with his life if it came down to it.   
  
Kikyou was off watching Kagome and the others she sent him to   
  
watch these two.   
  
Kurama walked back outside. Hiei left to check on the others   
  
since he didn't believe Kuwabara and Yusuke to do their jobs  
  
right leaving Kurama alone.  
  
"I know you're there so come on out." Kurama said in a cold   
  
calm voice.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was sitting in. "I'm not   
  
here for a fight I'm here to warn you."   
  
Kurama looked at the hanyou. He knew who it was. "Why do you   
  
want to kill Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "I don't want to kill Kagome. I love her."  
  
Kurama was confused but he believed the dog demon. "Then why   
  
did you wish back Kikyou's soul knowing Kagome could die if it   
  
wasn't for the jewel she would be dead?"  
  
"I know that." Inuyasha yelled back to his old habits. "I was   
  
under a spell of Kikyou. Now I have to do as she says. She   
  
controls me and is able to make me go full demon which I'm not   
  
all there when that happens."  
  
"You lose your mind." Kurama already knowing that. Hanyous have  
  
a hard time keeping their demon blood in check.   
  
  
  
"Kikyou is still going to kill Kagome and use me as that weapon."  
  
Inuyasha pulled a sword from his side. "This is tetsuaiga it  
  
was made from my father's fang. I need you to give this to my   
  
brother in this time. He will help protect Kagome."  
  
Kurama took the sword. He had heard of the tetsuaiga and its   
  
twin the tensuaiga which is held by Sesshoumaru the Lord of the   
  
Western Lands.   
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru is your brother?" Kurama had heard that  
  
Sesshoumaru had a hanyou brother he just didn't think it was   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
"Half brothers we have the same father." Inuyasha explained.   
  
"Sesshoumaru loves Kagome as a sister and would do anything for  
  
her. He lives in the demon world please get him." With that  
  
Inuyasha left he didn't want Kikyou to find out what he did.   
  
Inuyasha couldn't use the sword anyway because of what Kikyou   
  
did it would not take Kagome's life.   
  
  
  
Kurama looked at the sword in his hands. Kurama would find a   
  
way to help Inuyasha but it would better for now that Kagome   
  
didn't know what Inuyasha wanted just in case he couldn't help  
  
the dog demon.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Hiei asked back from spying on the  
  
girls.  
  
Kurama sighed. "This is the tetsuaiga. Inuyasha wants me to   
  
give it to his brother Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Lord of the Western lands?" Everyone in the demon world has  
  
heard of the great dog demon. They say that Sesshoumaru is   
  
just as good as his father if not better. Sesshoumaru now  
  
protected humans. It was known that Sesshoumaru had hated   
  
humans until a young girl by the name of Rin entered his life.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" No one has seen the demon for  
  
almost a hundred years.  
  
Kurama handed the sword to Hiei. "Inuyasha said Sesshoumaru is   
  
in the demon world so go there and tell him we need his help.   
  
That Kagome is in trouble."  
  
Hiei nodded but he didn't think he could find Sesshoumaru. "Do   
  
you think he will help if by some miracle I do find him?" Hiei   
  
tied the tetsuaiga to his waist.   
  
"We can hope." However Kurama believed he will. "Hurry I'll   
  
tell the others you had leave for a while."  
  
Hiei nodded and ran off. He wanted to meet this great demon and  
  
see if he is as great as the stories say.  
  
The vote is in and Hiei and Sango won. So the pairings are.  
  
Hiei/Sango  
  
Sesshoumaru/Shizuru  
  
Kagome/Kurama  
  
With a little Yusuke/Keiko  
  
and Kuwabara/Yukina  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	9. Hiei meets Sesshoumaru

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter eight: Hiei meets Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
Hiei sat in his tree stopping for the night. He was back in the demon world   
  
looking for Sesshoumaru which won't be easy since he had no idea what Sesshoumaru   
  
looked liked. Hiei would have to go by his gut instinct instead. Hiei couldn't   
  
get the demon exterminator out of his head. Her eyes where sad and lonely for  
  
what he thought she was supposed to be in love with a monk from her time. He   
  
wondered what happened to change her heart.  
  
Hiei sighed why should he care he didn't care for the woman but he did respect   
  
her. Hiei knew how it felt to be alone he has a sister who doesn't even know who   
  
he is. Hiei won't let her know either it's better for Yukina too not to know.   
  
Safer for her as well since Hiei knew he had many enemies who would love to hurt  
  
him one way or another.  
  
Hiei took out the tetsuaiga he tired to take it from the sheath only for the   
  
thing to shock him. It would seem it's picky about its master. Hiei could sense  
  
the power of the sword and know for Inuyasha to give the sword up he must love  
  
the vixen very much. Kurama felt the same way Hiei just hoped he won't get hurt.  
  
Hiei really didn't want to kill the dog demon.  
  
"Where did you get that sword koorime?" Calm yet cold voice said from below him.  
  
Hiei looked down and saw white.  
  
"I'm looking for its master." Hiei said maybe he was Sesshoumaru. "I was told   
  
to find a Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands. His brother Inuyasha wanted him  
  
to have the sword to protect a kitsune vixen by the name of Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru was worried but of course didn't let it show. His little sister was   
  
in trouble and Inuyasha sent him the tetsuaiga. It must be bad.  
  
"What is your name koorime?" Sesshoumaru wondered how his brother met this demon  
  
to trust him with the tetsuaiga.  
  
"I am Hiei. A spirit detective." Hiei read the dog demon's mind. "Your brother  
  
handed the sword to Kurama a kitsune who in turns gave it to me to give to you."  
  
He read his mind. Sesshoumaru thought. But how could he?  
  
"I have a jagan." Hiei pointed to the band around his head. "So you are  
  
Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, and I will return to the human world with you." Sesshoumaru caught the   
  
tetsuaiga when Hiei threw it to him. After five hundred years he has his  
  
father's fang. And the bad part was he didn't want it as much as he used to.  
  
  
  
"Tell me?" Sesshoumaru said Hiei knew what he wanted to know.  
  
"Your brother is under a spell where the miko Kikyou can control him. We believe  
  
he wants Kagome dead and she wants the shikon no tama as well. Inuyasha was  
  
able to break from the spell for a time and told Kurama what was happening and   
  
giving him the tetsuaiga telling us to find you."  
  
"Who is this Kurama?" Sesshoumaru heard that name before he just couldn't figure  
  
out where he heard it at.  
  
"His name is Youko Kurama. He was a thief." Hiei explained he could trust the  
  
tall demon. "He was hunted down by a hunter and he escaped to the human world   
  
sharing the body of a human boy. Soon they became one." Hiei said hoping he   
  
wasn't confusing Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru heard of Kurama he was a great thief and Sesshoumaru had met him once  
  
just days before he was killed or so he thought he was killed. "Let us be on   
  
our way then."  
  
Sesshoumaru liked the koorime. He reminded Sesshoumaru of himself. The boy must  
  
have had a bad life.   
  
**********************  
  
"Where is Hiei?" Kagome asked Kurama since he was the only one left at the   
  
house when they arrived home.  
  
Kurama smiled. "He'll be back later. He's on a mission."  
  
"Doing what?" Yusuke asked he knew Kurama was up to something.   
  
  
  
Kurama smiled at Yusuke. "Nothing important, Yusuke." Kurama turned to face   
  
Botan. "Botan, I need to speak to Lord Koenma. It's very important."  
  
"Sure thing Kurama." Botan opened a portal to the spirit world. Kurama, Botan,  
  
and Yusuke jumped in leaving Kuwabara to watch over everyone.  
  
********************  
  
Koenma watched as the spirit detectives enter his office. He knew what Kurama  
  
wanted since he was watching when Inuyasha gave him the tetsuaiga.   
  
"You want to know if there is away to break the spell Inuyasha is under?" Koenma  
  
stated as a fact.  
  
"Yes." Kurama knew Koenma was watching when he was talking to Inuyasha.  
  
"You saw Inuyasha?" Yusuke yelled. "And you didn't kill him knowing he is going   
  
to try and kill Kagome."  
  
"He's under a spell Yusuke." Koenma said calmly. "And there is a way to break   
  
it but it won't be easy."  
  
"Do we have to kill the miko Kikyou?" Kurama asked that is how most spells are   
  
broken to kill the one that cast the spell.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou must be killed but that is not the way to break the spell. Only  
  
Inuyasha's brother Lord Sesshoumaru can break it since we will need his blood."   
  
Koenma sighed. "Hiei has already found him and they are on their way back to   
  
the human world. But we have a bigger problem."  
  
"What is it?" Kurama knew it had to be bad from the look on Koenma's face.  
  
"Kikyou has been to the demon world and took the bones of Naraku." Koenma said  
  
Naraku was very bad and when he was killed Koenma had his bones taken to the   
  
demon world so no harm will be done.  
  
"This is a bad thing?" Yusuke had no idea what Kikyou can do to a bunch of bones.  
  
"She's going to bring him back?" Kurama already knew.  
  
Koenma shivered. "Yes, she has to be stopped if Naraku is reborn again he will   
  
be even stronger then the first time. There will be no way to stop him."  
  
Yusuke was shocked, but this demon had to be very strong to make Koenma shiver   
  
and Kurama sweat. "What are we to do?"  
  
"Wait for Hiei and Sesshoumaru and free Inuyasha since you will need his help.   
  
Inuyasha is the only one who will know where Kikyou is at. And make sure   
  
nothing happens to Kagome. Naraku if he returns to life will go after the jewel.   
  
Make sure that doesn't happen." Koenma hoped his father doesn't hear about this.  
  
"Now go and watch over Kagome you might want to go to Genkai's you might be   
  
safer there."  
  
Yusuke nodded, they would be a lot safer at the old hags place. "Fine we'll   
  
leave for grandma's place."  
  
Botan opened another portal for Kurama and Yusuke they had a lot to be done.   
  
Now that they have a new threat to face.  
  
How do you like the story so far. Please read and review.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	10. Genkai's Temple and Save Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Nine: Genkai's Temple and Save Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone arrived back at the shrine. Kagome, Keiko, Hiei and Sesshoumaru were   
  
outside waiting for them.  
  
"Pack up we're going to Genkai's place." Yusuke told everyone as he steps out  
  
of the portal followed by Kurama and Botan. "We need to hurry."  
  
"We need to talk." Kurama told Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome knowing she didn't  
  
want to be left out. "We have a big problem."  
  
Kagome could tell it was very bad news from the look in Kurama's green eyes.   
  
They were becoming a gold color. Something was not right and it bothered her.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
Kurama watched as Yusuke took Keiko into the house to tell Kuwabara and the   
  
others leaving him to tell Kagome, Hiei, and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We have a way to break Inuyasha from the spell." Kurama looked into Kagome's  
  
face to see her reaction. He wanted to know if Kagome still loved the dog demon.  
  
Kagome smiled and took Kurama's hand she knew what he was thinking. "That's   
  
good. Inuyasha is a good friend almost like a brother. I don't want him to   
  
suffer."  
  
Kurama let out a sigh of relief. He knew she wasn't lying she truly loved  
  
Inuyasha as a brother the way she did Sesshoumaru. Kurama was worried about   
  
nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the way the Fox looked at his adopted sister. It would seem  
  
by the smell around her that the Fox placed a claim. He wondered if the Fox knew  
  
what he did? "Tell us, Fox?" Sesshoumaru was getting impatient.   
  
Kurama jerked his head up he was to busy staring into Kagome's eyes that he   
  
forgot that Sesshoumaru and Hiei were standing there. "Lord Sesshoumaru it will  
  
take your blood. Koenma was sure you would know how to break the spell?"  
  
There was only one spell that required the blood of a relative. It would seem   
  
Kikyou used it thinking Sesshoumaru would not help. Sesshoumaru smirked, the miko  
  
was wrong he would help his half brother. "Yes, I know and I will help. Now   
  
tell us the other news?"  
  
"Kikyou has been to the demon world she has taken the bones of a hanyou named   
  
Naraku. From the way Koenma talked this hanyou is very evil. Kikyou plans to   
  
bring him back to life and we will need the help of Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome grasped, Kikyou was bringing back Naraku, the one that killed her the   
  
first time. What was she thinking? They had a hard time killing him the first  
  
time. And Kagome was sure if he was brought back this time he will be even   
  
stronger.  
  
"We must stop her." Sesshoumaru snarled. Naraku coming back to life will mean   
  
even more death. "We must find Inuyasha now before the dark miko acts. If Naraku  
  
is brought back there will be no way to stop him."  
  
"Yes, that is what Koenma said." Kurama looked at Kagome. "You will go with   
  
the others to Genkai's temple. After we find, Inuyasha will we join you."  
  
Kagome frowned. "I want to go. Inuyasha is my friend too and I can help with   
  
Kikyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Hiei went inside the house to get Yusuke before going on their  
  
search. They knew Kurama could talk Kagome out it better than they could.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Kagome after we free Inuyasha we will go to the temple. When   
  
we go after Kikyou you will go along I promise." Kurama wasn't stupid he knew   
  
they will need her help against Kikyou. Kagome was after all a miko demon and   
  
was more then strong enough to beat Kikyou.  
  
Kagome still wasn't happy but decided to do as Kurama said. She was worried  
  
even if she only knew the silver fox a couple of days. It felt so right.   
  
"Fine, but I'll go with the others. Just be careful."  
  
Kurama smiled sweetly. "We'll be fine. Now go and pack your things you have a   
  
long way to travel." Kurama kissed Kagome on the cheek making her blush.   
  
  
  
*****************  
  
"Be careful Yusuke." Keiko said as Hiei told him it was time to go. She was  
  
worried this Naraku that the white haired guy told them about seemed even more  
  
dangerous then anyone Yusuke has ever been against.  
  
Yusuke kissed Keiko he didn't want her to worry. "I'll be fine."  
  
Sango was yelling at Hiei she was not in a good mood. "I can help!"  
  
"Baka you just get in the way." Hiei couldn't believe he was yelling back. He   
  
never yelled. This woman made him crazy. "We are just going to get the hanyou.   
  
You will join us when we go after his bitch." Hiei hoped that will calm her.   
  
The woman had a mouth that would make a sailor blush.  
  
Sango growled she knew she wasn't going to win. "I'll stay with Kagome. But  
  
if Naraku comes back I will help fight."  
  
"Fine," Hiei sighed. Yes, sighed, the woman was driving him nuts.  
  
Kurama lead Kagome back in. "We must be going. We will meet the rest of you at  
  
Genkai's." Kagome, Keiko, Sango, Shizuru, Shippo, with Yukina and Kuwabara  
  
watched as they left. All had a bad feeling in their guts that this mission will  
  
change everybody.  
  
I'm taking a vote do you want me to pair Inuyasha up with Botan. Many of  
  
you do. Let me know and I will.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	11. Save Inuyasha

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: Free Inuyasha  
  
Kurama, Sesshoumaru, Hiei, and Yusuke found Inuyasha or more like Inuyasha found  
  
them. He was in his demon rage with a Kagome look a like standing behind him.   
  
Kurama knew that had to be Kikyou.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said petting  
  
Inuyasha's hair. "How do you like my new pet?"  
  
"We know you want to bring Naraku back to the living." Yusuke yelled at the dead  
  
miko.   
  
Kikyou smirked so they knew of her plan. It was too late to stop it. "Inuyasha  
  
get them." Kikyou ran off she really had to get back. Naraku will soon be given  
  
life once again.  
  
No one could go after her Inuyasha had to have all of their attention.   
  
Sesshoumaru cut his hand with his claw. He would have to get Inuyasha to drink   
  
his blood only a couple of drops.  
  
"You will have to hold him." Sesshoumaru told the other spirit detectives.   
  
Inuyasha was striking at everybody.   
  
Kurama tried to get a hold of him with Hiei but he was too strong. Inuyasha just  
  
threw him off into a wall. Yusuke tried to punch him with no luck.  
  
"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke blasted Inuyasha into the wall knocking him out.  
  
"Baka!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Inuyasha has to be awake for this to work. That's  
  
why I just wanted you to hold him down."  
  
"Oops." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "You should have said   
  
something."  
  
"I did." Sesshoumaru was snarling now. "I told you to hold him."  
  
Kurama sighed, the last thing anyone needed and that was Sesshoumaru and Yusuke  
  
getting into a fight. "Let's take Inuyasha to Genkai's temple. You can help  
  
him there Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, the kitsune was smart and serous which you don't see in many   
  
foxes. "Very well Fox, just lead the way."   
  
  
  
"Hn." Hiei followed Sesshoumaru.  
  
Yusuke laughed. "It seems dog man has a new shadow." Yusuke noticed the way   
  
Hiei seemed to respect the lord.   
  
Kurama nodded he too had seen the changed. "They are a lot alike." Hiei never   
  
had anyone. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only one who understood Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed, it would seem he was stuck with Inuyasha. Yusuke began to walk   
  
away not caring. Oh well, Kurama picked the dog demon up and slung him over his  
  
shoulder. "Let's go before he wakes up."  
  
******************  
  
"They're back." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru and Hiei entered the temple.   
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were yelling at each other and Kurama was carrying Inuyasha.   
  
Kurama watched as Kagome ran outside. She was so beautiful he would never get  
  
tired of looking at her.  
  
"Is Inuyasha okay?" Kagome placed worried eyes on the hanyou.   
  
Kurama nodded. "He was in a demon rage. Yusuke knocked him out. When he wakes  
  
Sesshoumaru will break the spell. Until then you need to stay away from him."  
  
Kagome nodded, she knew how Inuyasha was when he was in his demon rage. "Let's   
  
put him in a room."  
  
Kurama followed Kagome as she went to find Genkai who was drinking her tea with  
  
Yukina, Shizuru and Botan. "Genkai where can we put Inuyasha at?" Kagome asked   
  
the older woman.  
  
Genkai got up. "Follow me I have a room that can hold him for now."   
  
  
  
Kurama and Kagome followed Genkai. They entered the bedroom Kurama laid  
  
Inuyasha down on the futon.  
  
  
  
"He'll be fine here." Genkai said as they left Inuyasha. "Come you must be   
  
hungry."  
  
*******************  
  
Hiei sat in a tree watching Sango as she cried. He smelled the sadness in her.  
  
He couldn't stand it anymore so he jumped out of his tree and landed beside her.  
  
Sango wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "What do you  
  
want?"  
  
Hiei sat down beside her. He kept telling himself that he didn't care. Why  
  
would he worry about a human female that was nothing but trouble. "Why do you  
  
cry?" Hiei asked softly which shocked the hell out of him.  
  
Sango blinked from only knowing him for a small amount of time she figured out  
  
that he didn't care about anyone or anything. He seemed to respect both Kurama   
  
and Yusuke. She knew he couldn't stand Kuwabara. And from Sango watching Hiei  
  
around Yukina he seemed very protected of her in a brotherly way. The koorime   
  
confused her. "Why do you care?"  
  
Hiei snorted, he didn't care or at least he didn't think he did. "I don't I just  
  
want to know."  
  
"Fine." Sango decided to tell him even if he can be such a jerk. "I had my  
  
heart broken. Do you know how that feels like?"  
  
"No," It wasn't a lie Hiei had to have a heart for it to get broken.   
  
  
  
Sango didn't think so. "I loved this monk who told me he loved me as well. From  
  
what I learned that baka loved every woman he met. He just couldn't be with one  
  
woman."  
  
Hiei understood what she was saying. "Do you still love him?" He couldn't  
  
believe he asked that and why should he care wither she loved him or not. But   
  
for some reason it did matter to him.  
  
Sango was not expecting that question from the fire apparition. "I don't love   
  
him at least like that anymore. I still care from having been around him for so  
  
long."  
  
Hiei nodded glad by her answer. "If you need a friend to talk to, I would   
  
listen. Just don't tell anyone."  
  
Sango smiled, he didn't want anyone to know to he did care. "I won't and thank   
  
you."  
  
"Hn." Hiei jumped back in his tree he had some thinking to do.  
  
********************  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into the room they were keeping Inuyasha in. He was followed  
  
by the fox and the humans called Kuwabara and Yusuke. Inuyasha was awake.   
  
"Hello Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha snarled. "Let me go Sesshoumaru before I kill you."  
  
"You know what to do." Sesshoumaru told the others that where standing behind  
  
him.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke both grabbed an arm while Kuwabara grabbed both of Inuyasha's   
  
legs making sure he couldn't move.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, he couldn't move at all.  
  
"Helping you little brother." Sesshoumaru said as he slits his palm again.   
  
"This is the only way."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up to Inuyasha dropping three drops of blood into his month.  
  
"You may let him go."  
  
Kurama and Yusuke just watched as Inuyasha fell to the ground in pain. Kuwabara   
  
had already left scared of the way Inuyasha screamed.   
  
"Is that supposed to happen?" Yusuke asked watching the hanyou roll around on   
  
the ground in pain.  
  
"He will be fine." Sesshoumaru said he too watched his brother.  
  
Inuyasha felt like a thousand knives were cutting him up inside. Finally it   
  
stopped and he felt better. There was still pain just not as much. He did know   
  
that he wasn't under Kikyou's spell anymore.  
  
"Damn did it have to hurt so fucking badly?" Inuyasha yelled at his brother  
  
back to his old self. "Or are you trying to kill me again, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"If I wanted you, dead hanyou you would already be dead." Sesshoumaru said  
  
tossing tetsuaiga to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked, and he would never think his half brother would give him  
  
back the fang. "Why?"  
  
"I have no need for it." Was all he said as he left the room.  
  
Kagome ran in when she saw Sesshoumaru leave knowing it was over and that   
  
Inuyasha was free.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran and hugged him even after everything she still cared.  
  
Kurama frowned, he knew Kagome didn't care for Inuyasha that way any more but  
  
still he didn't like for others to touch her.  
  
Inuyasha blushed, he missed Kagome. "Hey Wench what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Sit boy."  
  
Yusuke started laughing when he saw Inuyasha slammed on the floor.  
  
  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"For calling me names!" Kagome said walking to Kurama. Kurama smirked when he  
  
heard Inuyasha growled.  
  
Inuyasha watched as the kitsune took Kagome his Kagome in his arms. He knew it  
  
was too late to have a chance with Kagome. Still, it was hard watching her with  
  
someone else. Now he knew how she felt like whenever he ran off to Kikyou.  
  
Kagome heard the growl and glared at Inuyasha. He had no right at one time  
  
Kagome loved him and she still did only more like a brother. "We'll let you   
  
rest." Kagome walked out leaving Kurama to follow.  
  
Kurama knew Kagome was upset. "You better not hurt her Fox." Kurama heard   
  
Inuyasha say.  
  
"I don't plan to." Kurama smiled before leaving. He didn't hate Inuyasha and  
  
he hoped for Kagome they could become friends.  
  
So far everyone wants a Inuyasha and Botan pairing. If you do please vote and  
  
let me know.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	12. Naraku

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter eleven: Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome by herself outside. He wanted to talk to her just to see   
  
if she was really happy. He missed her so much and he loved her but knew they   
  
didn't have a chance. She loved someone else. Someone better than he was.   
  
Inuyasha knew he hurt her bad going back and forth from her and Kikyou. In the   
  
end Inuyasha knew it wasn't Kikyou he loved but Kagome. It was too late since  
  
Kagome had already gotten over him. Inuyasha was just glad that Kagome was still  
  
his friend.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha walks out of the temple and smiled. She was happy to have  
  
her friend back, Inuyasha was special to her and she wanted nothing more then for  
  
him to be happy. Maybe she should do some matchmaking or put Shippo on it. It   
  
took her awhile but Kagome found out it was Shippo and not Kurama who put the   
  
roses in her bed. She decided to keep it to herself and let Shippo believe it   
  
worked which in a way it did.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sat beside her on the bench.  
  
"Are you happy with the fox?" Inuyasha asked he really wanted her to be happy.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly. "Yes, we aren't a couple yet because of everything that   
  
is happening. Yet in time I'm sure we will be."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he accepted that answer. "So you're happy?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha I'm happy." Kagome took his hand. "I have my son and my friends  
  
and family." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "And I have my best friend  
  
back. I'm very happy."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, he could live with that. "So where is Miroku? I thought he and  
  
Sango were together?"  
  
"I don't know she's not saying much." Kagome was worried about her sister. "I   
  
know it had something to do with Miroku being a hentai again."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, he figured the monk would never change he was just sad that   
  
Sango had to get hurt because of it.  
  
Kagome had a sly look on her face. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. I  
  
think she likes Hiei."  
  
"That fire apparition?" Inuyasha met the rest of the gang during dinner. He   
  
was even surprised to see his brother fighting with a human girl who he found out   
  
was Kagome's cousin Shizuru.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Hai, that's him Sango and Hiei are always fighting. I think   
  
they would make a cute couple."  
  
Inuyasha had to laugh at that one. Sango and a demon they would kill each other.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
*******************  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the nerve of that woman. She believed that he   
  
would need her help. Sesshoumaru didn't need anyone's help especially that of a  
  
human.  
  
Shizuru smirked when she saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "I'm going because  
  
my help might be needed."  
  
"What could you do?" Sesshoumaru wanted to laugh. She didn't have a chance   
  
against demons.  
  
Kuwabara wasn't the only one who knew how to fight. "Just because I'm a woman   
  
and a human doesn't mean I'm weak."  
  
"You are weak, and you don't have any kind of power." Sesshoumaru started to  
  
walk away.  
  
Shizuru grinned she had been making her brother teach her how to use her spirit  
  
energy. Sesshoumaru would be in for a surprise. "That's what you think."  
  
********************  
  
Genkai felt something evil in the air. It was heading their way and she had to  
  
let the others know what was going on. She knew who it was.  
  
Naraku!  
  
Kurama felt the same thing. The evil was unbelievable. He had never felt such  
  
evil. Kurama wondered how Kagome and her group where able to destroy him the   
  
first time. He had to get to Kagome.   
  
***************  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome also felt it. Naraku's power was even stronger than last  
  
time. Koenma was right. Naraku would not be easy to beat if they were able to   
  
defeat him.   
  
"You feel it?" Kurama asked taking Kagome's hand he felt her shiver.  
  
"Yes," Kagome couldn't believe she would have to face Naraku once again. "How   
  
could Kikyou do this?"  
  
"Power." Sesshoumaru said joining the group. "She did it for power. With  
  
Naraku alive again this world would be destroyed."  
  
"Damn, can we stop him?" Yusuke asked with Keiko in his arms. Kuwabara, Yukina,  
  
Shizuru, and Sango were just joining them. Hiei went to demon world to get help.  
  
Genkai and Botan went to the Spirit World to speak to Koenma.  
  
"Naraku will not be easily defeated." Sesshoumaru decided to answer the boy.   
  
"Dark days are coming. Naraku will not stop until the whole world is his."  
  
Please review I would like to know what you think. Sorry it took so long to   
  
get this chapter out but I had writer's block.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	13. The Ultimate Evil

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Ultimate Evil.  
  
It felt so good to be alive. Naraku thought to himself as he looked upon the   
  
new age. He has been dead for more than five hundred years and thanks to Kikyou,  
  
and he is alive once again. He would keep her around for a while then he would  
  
have to kill her. There were two things he wanted.  
  
He wanted the Shikon no Tama and the kitsune miko Kagome. Naraku knew Kagome   
  
has become even more powerful than Kikyou and she is a demon. Kagome would make a  
  
good mate after he has killed all her family and friends so he would be the only   
  
one she could turn too.  
  
"Come we have some old friends to visit." Naraku told Kikyou. He even bought   
  
back Kagura and Kanna. Kagura hated Naraku more than anything for bringing her  
  
back. She was happy and free until now. Kanna had a family her two sons and her  
  
mate. Naraku killed Kanna's mate in front of her. She had no choice but to   
  
listen to Naraku or have her children killed.  
  
******************  
  
Botan and Genkai returned with Koenma. Even if he was a coward, he decided his  
  
spirit detectives will need his help with this case.  
  
"Naraku is on his way here." Genkai told the group. "He's after the jewel."  
  
"We know that." Inuyasha yelled more than ready to tear Naraku apart.  
  
"And he wants Kagome, you baka." Genkai glared at the hanyou. "You didn't know   
  
that one."  
  
Kurama took Kagome in his arms. He felt his demon blood raging wanting to get  
  
out and kill the one that wanted to take his future mate away from him.  
  
"He won't get her." Kurama snarled his demon blood getting the best of him.  
  
Kagome watched as Kurama's eyes turn gold. She smiled knowing how much he cared  
  
for her. "We'll stop him, Kurama." Kagome hugged him hoping to calm him down.  
  
Inuyasha saw this and turned away. He accepted them being together but it still  
  
hurt to watch. "No, Naraku won't get anything from us."  
  
Just then Hiei showed up with Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku. Now maybe they had a  
  
chance.  
  
"Hey guys." Yusuke grinned happily to see his friends even if in bad times.  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" Chu slapped him on the back. "It's good to see you."  
  
"Jin, Touya, it's good to see you again." Kurama nodded at the wind and ice   
  
demons.  
  
"Hiya Kurama." Jin grinned, he seems to never be in a bad mood. "Who's tha   
  
lass?"  
  
Kagome smiled at the new comers. "I'm Kagome, Kuwabara and Shizuru's cousin."  
  
"How can a pretty thing like you be that baka's cousin?" Chu slung an arm around  
  
Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Both Kurama and Inuyasha growled a warning. Chu just grinned. The fox found a  
  
mate. "Sorry Kurama didn't know she was taken."  
  
"It's fine Chu." Kurama leaving it up to Yusuke to introduce everyone.  
  
Yusuke got the hint. "Everyone meet Chu, Rinku, Jin, and Touya." Yusuke   
  
pointed to each. "Guys the ones you don't know are Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru,  
  
Shippo, and Sango. Kagome is Kuwabara's cousin." Yusuke said then started to   
  
tell them what was happening and what he knew about Naraku.  
  
Kuwabara walked over to Kagome having not talk to her for a while because of  
  
everything. He was worried about her. "Kagome can, and I talk to you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her cousin. Even for a baka he was sweet. "Sure what is   
  
it?"  
  
Kuwabara waited for Kurama to leave he knew Kuwabara wanted to talk to Kagome  
  
alone. "Do you love Kurama?"  
  
Kagome blinked, she wasn't expecting that question. "Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"You're my cousin but I love you like a sister. Kurama is a good friend I just   
  
don't want any of you hurt." Kuwabara would hate for Kurama to hurt Kagome. If  
  
Kurama did that then Kuwabara would have to hurt his friend.  
  
Kagome hugged Kuwabara knowing how much he cared. Kuwabara wasn't very bright  
  
but he had a big heart. "I love Kurama and I know he loves me. It's hard to  
  
explain but I think it has something to do with us being kitsunes."  
  
"Why should that matter?" Kuwabara didn't really know much about kitsunes lives  
  
anyway.  
  
Kagome sighed. "We are able to know who our life mates are by first glances."   
  
It was true Kagome found out that much and why she was drawn to Kurama when they   
  
just met.  
  
Kuwabara really didn't understand but he'll take her word for it. "Alright Kag,  
  
I trust you."  
  
Kurama heard every word that was said and was glad that Kuwabara wasn't going to  
  
stand in their way. He did see the tall cat loving man as his friend. "I'm glad  
  
he accepts us." Kurama kisses Kagome lightly on the lips.  
  
Kagome kissed him back. She couldn't wait for this mess with Naraku to be over   
  
so they could look to the future.   
  
Yusuke was having a fight with his girlfriend Keiko. He loved her very much but  
  
he didn't want her around just now. "Keiko you have to leave. This Naraku guy   
  
is dangerous." Yusuke knew that Keiko with Yukina would be safer else where.  
  
Kagome decided to help Yusuke. Since she didn't want Shippo around either when   
  
Naraku showed up. "Keiko I would be grateful if you and Yukina can watch over   
  
Shippo while we battle Naraku. I really don't want him here when we fight."  
  
Keiko didn't want to go but knew that Kagome would be needed in the battle and  
  
she wasn't. Keiko knew it would be better this way. "Sure."  
  
Yukina walked up she had already got Shippo and his things together. "Let's go   
  
Keiko, Kuwabara said he'll drop us off at your apartment."  
  
Keiko nodded kissing Yusuke. She hated the job that he did yet she knew he had  
  
to do it. Keiko just didn't want to lose him again. "Be careful."  
  
Yusuke smiled kissing her back. "I will don't worry about me. I'm to mean to  
  
die.......again."  
  
Keiko smiled, then left with Yukina and Shippo to join Kuwabara. She prayed that  
  
everything would turn out right.  
  
*******************  
  
Sango was angry, she the demon that killed her family and everyone in her   
  
village. She was going to make Kikyou pay for bringing that monster back to life.  
  
Sango knew they will need Miroku's help. She would have to face him again.  
  
Hiei was reading her mind. He saw the sadness and pain that Naraku has caused.  
  
He knew Sango was right on getting the monk to join them since he helped defeat  
  
him the first time. Hiei knew they didn't have much time because Naraku was   
  
already on his way here.   
  
""We don't have time to get the monk." Hiei jumped beside Sango. "Naraku is  
  
almost here. Can't you sense him?"  
  
She did not as much as the demons and Kagome but she knew he was coming. Naraku  
  
wasn't alone either. "He's bringing some friends also."  
  
"Yes, I know." Hiei was glad his sister wasn't around. This was going to be   
  
bad.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagura flew away from the group. Naraku sent her ahead of everyone to check out  
  
the temple and stir things up. Kagura had her heart Naraku hadn't taken it back  
  
yet. She was not going to listen to him. Kagura had a life now in these times  
  
and she was not about to become Naraku's slave again.  
  
She was going to join Kagome and her group if they let her. Kagura had to free   
  
her sister Kanna from Naraku she had a family now and didn't want to fight. Kanna  
  
wasn't without emotion as she was when she was younger. Kagura had to be careful  
  
because if one wrong move was made Naraku would kill Kanna and her family.  
  
Kagura was not going to hurt anyone other than Naraku or the ones on his side.   
  
She saw enough pain in her time.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha smelled Kagura first. She wasn't hiding herself and wondered why. He   
  
figured it had to be some kind of trap.  
  
Kagome knew Kagura was coming and she wasn't worried. She already knew Kagura  
  
had changed and wasn't the same back in the feudal era. She would have to keep  
  
Inuyasha from killing her.  
  
  
  
"Don't try it, Inuyasha." Kagome warned him. She wasn't about to have Kagura   
  
killed just because of her past. Inuyasha came through the well so it hadn't  
  
been that long for him as it has been for Kagura.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kagome warned him away from   
  
Kagura. "Are you crazy bitch she's almost here."  
  
Kurama growled, his eyes becoming gold once more. "Don't call her names Dog,   
  
and trust what she says. If this Kagura doesn't bother her why should it you?"  
  
Inuyasha wanted to tear out Kurama's heart. The fox didn't know a damn thing.  
  
"I've seen what she can do so shut up you stupid fox."  
  
Kagome grabbed Kurama's arm before he attacked Inuyasha. "We don't have time   
  
for you two to fight. And Inuyasha you need to watch your temper."  
  
Inuyasha snorted before looking up. "She's here."  
  
Kagura saw the group hanging around the temple. Kagome had some strong demons   
  
and humans on her side. She even saw a wind user. Kagome had some powerful  
  
friends.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha snarled trying not to attack.  
  
Kagura smiled, Inuyasha was still a rude little jerk. "It's good to see you   
  
again Inuyasha." Kagura turned to face Kagome and the red head by her side.   
  
"Naraku is on his way. However I'm not on his side I still have my heart so he   
  
doesn't have that against me. But he still has Kanna and her family."  
  
Kagome nodded, she heard Kanna had a family in the demon world. She married and  
  
had two kids. "What of her mate?"  
  
Kagura frowned. "Dead Naraku killed him. If Kanna doesn't listen then he will   
  
kill her children."  
  
Kagome was angry how could anyone use kids in that way. This was Naraku they  
  
were talking about the same one who used Sango's brother against them. "We'll  
  
do something to free them."  
  
"He's here." Inuyasha yelled as he saw Naraku and Kikyou walk into the yard   
  
followed by Kanna and some low class demons.  
  
Naraku smiled, he wasn't going to hurt anyone yet. Oh no he was going to play  
  
and watch. He knew Kagura was going to turn against him. He counted on it. Let  
  
them think they have the upper hand.  
  
"Inuyasha, you look well." Naraku bowed mocking the other hanyou. "I'm surprised  
  
you're still alive. I was so sure someone would have killed you by now."  
  
"You should still be dead Naraku." Inuyasha took a swipe with tetsuaiga only   
  
for Naraku to jump out of the way.  
  
"Now I'm not here to fight just yet." Naraku shoved, Inuyasha back into Yusuke  
  
sending them both to the ground. "I'm just here to say hello." Naraku smirked   
  
at Kagome. "Hello miko you've changed. That's good."  
  
Kurama jumped in front of Kagome. He didn't like the look in the evil hanyou's  
  
eyes. "Leave her alone."  
  
Naraku laughed at the fox. He thought he could stop him. "I know who you are   
  
Youko Kurama or is that who you used to be either way you are no match for me."   
  
Naraku glanced at Kagura who was glaring at him. "Don't think I forgot about you   
  
Kagura you will pay when the time comes. Until then."  
  
Masma covered the whole temple choking everyone. Kurama couldn't see a thing  
  
and was sure the others couldn't either.  
  
"He's gone." Yusuke was shocked that guy was going to be trouble. "He didn't   
  
even fight us."  
  
"He'll be back." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Naraku wasn't one to give up easily.  
  
People were going to die and Sesshoumaru hoped Naraku could be stopped.  
  
I'm thinking about pairing Jin and Kagura I'm not sure yet. I want to know on   
  
what you think of Inuyasha or Koenma with Botan. Vote and let me know I will  
  
need to know soon.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	14. Be My Mate

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Be My Mate.  
  
Kurama pulled Kagome into his room. He felt his demon taking over. His hair   
  
was turning silver and his eyes' gold. The thought of Naraku and Inuyasha both  
  
wanted his mate just made him too angry. Kagome was going to be his mate and no   
  
body was going to take her away for him.  
  
"Kurama?" Kagome asked worried about him. He wasn't acting like his self.   
  
  
  
"They want you." Kurama pulled the vixen into his arms.  
  
Kagome knew what was wrong with Kurama, and he was becoming over protective.   
  
"Kurama you know I don't belong to anyone but you."  
  
Kurama sighed. "Kagome you are not marked so anyone could claim you."   
  
  
  
"Then make me yours." Kagome told her fox. She was ready to become Kurama's  
  
mate. She loved him. "You would have to claim Shippo as well."  
  
Kurama didn't know the kit all that well yet he cared for the child. He would be  
  
honored to have Shippo as his son.  
  
"Yes, Kagome I would adopt your son in the demon way." Kurama told Kagome. To  
  
adopt a child in the demon way meant there was no way to break the connection.   
  
The child would always be apart of you.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged her future mate. "Thank you. I love you very much and  
  
I'm glad you want both of us."  
  
Kurama smiled his blood calming down. "Are you sure about becoming my mate?   
  
It's for life and beyond Kagome?"  
  
"I would love to always be with you Kurama." Kagome kissed her silver fox.   
  
"Please Kurama make me yours."  
  
Kurama picked up his future mate in his arms and carried her to the bed.  
  
  
  
(A/N If you want to read the lemon it's on adultfanfiction.net under Spiritraven.  
  
It will be in a couple of days anyway.)  
  
********************  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't like the look on his brother's face. He knew Inuyasha was  
  
up to something.   
  
Inuyasha was about to storm into Kurama's room he didn't like Kagome being in   
  
there for so long. He was about to enter when he felt his brother's hand on his   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Leave them alone Inuyasha you have lost your chance with her." Sesshoumaru  
  
held the hanyou from running in where he's not wanted.   
  
Inuyasha shook off his brother's hand. "Go away Sesshoumaru this isn't any of   
  
your business."  
  
"Kagome is like a sister to me and I will not let you take away her chance on  
  
being happy." Sesshoumaru snarled the last thing they needed right now and that  
  
was Inuyasha in a jealous war against Kurama. "We have better things to worry   
  
about besides your ego."  
  
Inuyasha growled Sesshoumaru didn't understand. "You don't know anything about  
  
love."  
  
"Love?" Sesshoumaru laughed. "You don't love Kagome like Kurama you just don't  
  
want anyone else to have what you couldn't get."  
  
"To hell with you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha ran off he had a lot of thinking to  
  
do.  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very long. I'm having writer's block but I  
  
promise the next one will be longer.   
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	15. Back to the Past

I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter fourteen: Back to the Past.  
  
Inuyasha was not happy when he saw Kagome and the Fox the next day. They had   
  
mated and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Inuyasha wanted to tear  
  
the fox to pieces but Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"Leave them alone Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru held onto his brother's arm to stop him  
  
from causing trouble.  
  
"Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha yelled knowing Kagome and Kurama could hear him.  
  
Hiei heard enough, and he wasn't about to let the hanyou hurt his best friend or  
  
his mate. "Let's go."   
  
"Feh, I'm not going anywhere with you." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Yes, you are." Sango said from behind him. "Where going to go and get Miroku?"  
  
Sango grabbed Inuyasha by the other arm and they dragged him away.  
  
"Let's just hope little brother by the time we get back you will be in a better  
  
mood." Sesshoumaru said harshly he wasn't in a mood to deal with a high temper   
  
hanyou.  
  
"I think Kurama and Kagome will be the prefect couple." Shizuru said knowing it  
  
would set the hanyou off. Shizuru didn't like Inuyasha all he cared about was  
  
himself or so she thought. Sesshoumaru was more her type.  
  
"Who asked you?" Inuyasha snarled at the woman walking beside Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
Shizuru glared at Inuyasha. "Kagome is my cousin and I want her happy from what   
  
I was told you had plenty of chances and you always choose that walking clay pot."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, the human didn't even wince from the look Inuyasha sent her.  
  
"She's right, Inuyasha."  
  
"Leave them be, Inuyasha." Sango warned her friend. "Kagome is happy. If you   
  
hurt them, I will help Hiei cut you from limb to limb."  
  
Hiei smiled only for Sango to see. "Lord Sesshoumaru I don't think we need the  
  
monk." Hiei didn't want the hentai around his sister or Sango.  
  
"We might." Sesshoumaru knew the monk was no weakling even if he was a hentai.  
  
"I would keep your sister and woman away from him if I were you."  
  
Hiei nodded not saying anything about Sango being his woman. "The onna told me  
  
about the monk."  
  
Shizuru laughed, both Sango and Kagome told her about the hentai monk. "I can   
  
handle him. He's not the first hentai I had to deal with."  
  
Sango laughed she had always liked Kagome's cousin she was something else.   
  
Shizuru even stood up to Sesshoumaru and gained his respect. Of course he would   
  
never admit it.  
  
  
  
"We're here." Sesshoumaru walked into the well house dragging his brother.   
  
Hiei, Sango, and Shizuru followed the Demon Lord into the well house.   
  
Sesshoumaru handed everyone but Inuyasha a piece of the jewel that Kagome had   
  
given him to travel to the past.  
  
"Keep this piece of the jewel with you always or you won't be able to return."   
  
Sesshoumaru told Hiei and Shizuru. "Just jump into the well and you will be sent  
  
to the feudal era."  
  
Hiei and Shizuru nodded Sango already knew as did Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want to go." Inuyasha yelled right in his brother's ear.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru winced. "Stupid hanyou!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha and threw   
  
him into the well. "Let's go."  
  
Everyone jumped in one at a time. Shizuru followed right after Sesshoumaru.   
  
She had a feeling that this mission was going to trouble.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update but I had hurt my hand and couldn't type.   
  
I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	16. Inuyasha and Miroku get the blues

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Miroku and Inuyasha have the Blues.  
  
  
  
When they arrived, Sesshoumaru had to drag Inuyasha all the way to Kaede's   
  
village for the hanyou wanted to go back through the well.  
  
"Inuyasha act your age." Shizuru snapped having got tired of the way Inuyasha   
  
was acting.  
  
  
  
"Shut up bitch." Inuyasha snarled only to have Sesshoumaru slap him across the  
  
head. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha up so he could look him in the eye. "If you don't   
  
quit this childish act then I will cut out your tongue out to shut you up."  
  
Inuyasha glared but didn't say anything knowing Sesshoumaru would do just what  
  
he said.  
  
Sango laughed happily that Inuyasha was put in his place. For a while there it  
  
looks like Hiei wanted to cut his heart out. The only thing that stopped him was  
  
that Inuyasha was Kagome's friend and the half brother to the Lord of the Western  
  
Lands.  
  
"It's about time that hanyou shut up." Hiei told Sango who was walking beside   
  
him.  
  
Sango nodded having to agree with the koorime. "Yes, Inuyasha has never acted  
  
this bad before."  
  
"He's angry because the miko mated with the kitsune instead of him." Sesshoumaru   
  
smirked when he saw Inuyasha glaring at the whole group without saying anything.  
  
Shizuru laughed at the look Inuyasha had on his face. "Come on Inuyasha I'm  
  
sure you'll find someone someday."  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled under his breath. Inuyasha would be a good catch if he  
  
would only stop acting like a child. "We have to be careful I don't want my pass  
  
self to find us." Sesshoumaru said as they walked to the village.  
  
"I like your pass self then how you are now." Inuyasha murmured under his   
  
breath.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned then tossed Inuyasha to the ground. "Do forgive me little   
  
brother but what did you say?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother who had that look on his face. The look that  
  
said *I want to tear you apart.* "You are an ass."  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled at his brother. "You need to grow up Inuyasha."  
  
Hiei snorted. "The hanyou is older then me and yet acts like a two-year-old   
  
human child. Since demon children act older then you."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the koorime only to have him growl back. "Mind your own  
  
business small fry." Inuyasha laughed at his little joke.  
  
"The baka comes out with better insults then you hanyou." Hiei said talking   
  
about Kuwabara.  
  
Shizuru even had to agree with Hiei. "Is that the village?"  
  
Sango smiled glad to be home. "Yes, there is Kaede." Sango waved to the older  
  
woman who was walking their way.  
  
"Sango, Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru who are your friends?" Kaede asked looking   
  
at the new comers.   
  
"This is Hiei and Shizuru who is Kagome's cousin." Sango introduced everyone.   
  
"We're here for Miroku."  
  
Kaede's eyes turned sad she knew how hurt Sango was after what the monk did.   
  
"He is at Aiko's home."  
  
Sango just smiled she wasn't going to let Miroku think she was heart broken over  
  
him. Hiei has been a good friend and she knew he would keep the monk away from  
  
her. Sango really didn't want anything to do with him. They did need his help  
  
so there was nothing else for her do too but to try and get along with him.  
  
Sango lead the others to Kaede's hut while she went to get Miroku.   
  
"This will take getting used to." Shizuru said looking around.  
  
  
  
Sango giggled, she could understand what Shizuru meant having been feeling the  
  
same way when she went to Kagome's time.  
  
Miroku sighed, he was having such a good time with Aiko when Kaede had came to  
  
get him saying something about visitors. Miroku wondered if it was Sango. He   
  
knew she was still mad about him with Aiko. He still loved Sango and wanted to  
  
marry her. It was just that he wasn't a one woman man.   
  
When Miroku walked into the hut, he saw Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Sango with   
  
two others one was a demon and the other a human.  
  
"Sango it's good to see you." Miroku tried to walk up to her only to have the   
  
demon to step between them.  
  
"Miroku we need your help." Sango said over Hiei's shoulder. "Naraku is back   
  
in Kagome's time and we came to see if you will help."  
  
"What's your answer human?" Hiei snapped not liking the monk after reading his  
  
mind. He didn't like what he was thinking.  
  
Miroku backed away from the koorime knowing he was someone not to miss with.   
  
This demon was even more dangerous then Sesshoumaru because this was a demon who   
  
looked for fights. "Yes, I would always help Lady Kagome."  
  
Hiei smirked. "I wouldn't flirt with her hentai because her mate is someone you  
  
don't want to cross."  
  
Sango tired to keep from laughing at Miroku. He looked like he just pissed in  
  
his pants by the way Hiei was glaring at him. She could tell how hard   
  
Sesshoumaru, Shizuru, and even Inuyasha was trying not to laugh. Miroku looked so  
  
silly.  
  
Miroku gave a nervous laugh. "Of course not I would never flirt with a mated   
  
woman."  
  
Sango snorted, she knew better then that. Hiei looked over at her and saw her   
  
laughing eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
Sango just winked making Hiei blushes. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Shizuru smirked at Sesshoumaru who was to busy glaring at the monk. "Be nice  
  
Fluffy." Shizuru held out her hand to the monk. "I'm Shizuru, Kagome's cousin.   
  
It's nice to meet you."  
  
Miroku smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Would you do me the honor of   
  
having my child."  
  
Sesshoumaru moved so face that not even Hiei saw him move. He had Miroku by the  
  
neck and holding him off the ground. "You will show some respect to the females  
  
in our group monk." Sesshoumaru snarled he never did like the monk.  
  
Inuyasha leaned in to whisper in Miroku's ear. "Don't let it bother you. He's   
  
acting the same way with me. Sesshoumaru and that fire apparition think we need   
  
to be treated as children."  
  
"You do because you act like children." Sango snapped having to overhear what   
  
they said. "Hiei and Sesshoumaru are acting like gentlemen you should pay   
  
attention to them."  
  
Inuyasha started to laugh. "Sesshoumaru a gentlemen do you remember the times  
  
he tired to kill us."  
  
"Not them just you little brother." Sesshoumaru smirked at Sango. "How did you  
  
and Kagome do it hanging around a hanyou and hentai monk?"  
  
Sango laughed. "It wasn't so bad Sesshoumaru."  
  
Hiei snorted, he didn't believe that for one minute. He knew what happened   
  
between Sango and the monk. He should be able to kill him since all he did was  
  
cause Sango pain. Only now it seemed like it didn't bother her at all. Maybe  
  
Sango was over the monk.  
  
"We need to get back." Sesshoumaru said glaring at both his brother and Miroku.  
  
"Remember what I said if you miss with any of the females in our group I will  
  
make you both regret it."  
  
Miroku shallowed nervously, he knew Sesshoumaru meant what he said. "I'll   
  
behave."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked glad that the monk was afraid of him. As much as he enjoyed  
  
being back in the feudal era he knew they had to get back to the future. Naraku  
  
could strike at anytime and the fox would need their help. "Let's go we need to  
  
get back."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kurama smiled as Kagome played in the yard with Shippo who had returned that   
  
day. Genkai was training with Yusuke who not in a good mood because he wanted to  
  
go with Sesshoumaru and the others. Yukina was with Kuwabara talking about   
  
everything they could think of. Kurama was happy watching his mate and he knew  
  
with Naraku wanting his mate Kurama had to be careful. Inuyasha he could handle  
  
or Sesshoumaru could keep him an eye on him.   
  
Botan went to the spirit world to tell Koenma about what was happening with the  
  
group.  
  
"Naraku is much stronger now then he was in the feudal era." Keonma frowned,   
  
his father was not going to be very happy. "If dad finds out about this, I'm   
  
dead."  
  
"Koenma sir is there anything we can do to help Yusuke and the others?" Botan   
  
asked not wanting her friends to get hurt.  
  
Koenma shook his head he didn't think they had a chance against Naraku even with  
  
the help of Kagome and her friends. Sesshoumaru was a very powerful demon and   
  
the most feared and also respected by his father King Yamma which was why   
  
Sesshoumaru may enter the human world and spirit because of his friendship with   
  
Yamma. "I don't of anything or anyone that can help Botan. Lord Sesshoumaru  
  
is already helping and if my father finds out that his best friend is helping to  
  
clean up one of my messes I'm in deep trouble."  
  
Botan sighed. "What would you like me to do Koenma sir?"  
  
"Talk with Kagura and see what you can find out from her about Naraku and  
  
Kikyou." Koenma said sitting behind his desk. "I'll see what I can find out   
  
from here. Do whatever you can to help Yusuke and Kurama."  
  
Botan nodded and made a portal to return to Genkai's temple.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is too short. It will be longer next time. Please read   
  
and review. I should have the next chapter out soon.  
  
Vegeta's Heart 


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Sixteen:

Kagura was talking to Jin and Touya when Botan had showed up. Kagura was worried about her sister Kanna and the children knowing what Naraku was capable of and she just hoped they were still alive. They were the only family she had and she didn't want to lose them. Kagura had liked the way she had become after Naraku was killed that first time so long ago. She wanted to tear Kikyou apart for bringing that evil back to life. Naraku didn't care for anyone but himself and that would never change. Kikyou will die and by his own hand.

"Sesshoumaru and Hiei are back." Touya said watching the group walk their way. Kagura saw that they did indeed bring the monk back with them.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded of Kagura who just glared at him. She still didn't like the hanyou because of the way he acts.

Kagura grinned. "She is with her mate, Genkai, and Yusuke talking about Naraku we were on our way there."

Sesshoumaru nodded and decided to walk that way. "Let's go then I want to hear what they have came up with."

Inuyasha snorted. "Why can't we just attack?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head he still couldn't believe that Inuyasha had came from his father's seed. "Because little brother unless you want to have your butt kicked it's better to have a plan." Inuyasha was never one to think. Sesshoumaru was surprised that Inuyasha had defeated him so many times. Maybe he was just lucky.

Kagura was thinking the same thing. She couldn't get how Inuyasha had defeated Naraku the first time. Well it was Kagome that helped or Inuyasha wouldn't have been able to defeat him. "Let us go inside Genkai wanted to talk to all of us when you got back." She knew Botan had just got back from the Spirit World and wanted to talk to them. Kagura just hoped they had a chance against Naraku. Or all was lost.

Sorry if this chapter is too short. I'll try and make it longer next time. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

Vegeta's Heart


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Seventeen:

Naraku slapped Kikyou across her face. She thought just becasue she gave him life that she was his equal. There was only one that was his equal and that was Kagome. She will become his mate since she had no choice in the matter. Oh, Naraku knew about Kurama and that didn't matter to him on little bit he will have Kagome and Kurama or the rest of their friends could not stop him. "Kanna, come to me."

Kanna walked up to Naraku not once looking up at him. He had took everything from her. Killed her mate and took her children away. "Yes."

"Show me Kagome and the rest of her group. I know they are up to something." Naraku plans to stip anything before they could stop him.

Kikyou watched the mirror from her place on the floorfrom where she fallen after naraku's blow. The mirror showed the group sitting inside the temple with the old woman. They had many just not enought to defeat Naraku.

Naraku smirked. "Tomorrow we attack. We will not give them time to put their plan in action. That is if they even have a plan." Naraku looked down at the dark miko. "Get up you remind me of a dog sitting on the floor like that."

Kikyou did as he said not wanting to get on his bad side again. "Yes, Naraku." Tomorrow they attack and Kikyou will kill the little wench at last no matter what Naraku had said.

Genkai sighed this plan was not going the way it should. She knew Naraku was going to attack soon and they had yet to come up with something a lot better than the ones they have been.

"This isn't going to work." Chuu said and everyone had to agree with him. "Come on mate this won't fall for it he's too smart for that."

Heie had to agree Naraku was very smart. Using Kagome as bait won't work Narkau would smell the trap a mile away.

"My mate will not be used like this." Kurama could not put his mate in danger.

Inuyasha snorted. "What do you suggest fox?"

Kurama snarled at the hanyou liking nothing more then riping his throat out. "I don't want Kagome hurt."

"The wench can take care of herself." Inuyasha yelled and Kurama attacked.

Kagome sighed, how can they win against Naraku if they keep fighting each other.

I should have this fic finish after a couple of more chapter. There will be a sequel just not yet.

Vegeta's Heart.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Eighteen:

It was a lovely night as Kagome laid in her mate's arms. They were both in their demon forms to be on the safe side. Shippo was sleeping across the room on his mat. Kurama and Kagome didn't want their kit away from them. "I'm worried, Kurama."

Kurama hugged Kagome to him. "I know and so am I beloved."

"He will be here soon." Kagome felt the evil of Naraku in the air. She knew he would attack sometime tomorrow and they had to be ready for it.

Kurama ran a hand through his mate's long black hair. "I know don't worry we'll be ready."

Yes, Kagome thought but will it be enough.

Sesshoumaru sat in the darkneess watching the stars. He sensed Naraku coming and he couldn't sleep. Tomorrow the battle will begin.

"Are you okay, Fluffy." Shizuru asked sitting down next the dog demon.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the human. She had become a friend and he respected her. "Naraku will arrive tomorrow."

Shizuru knew all of that she had felt the evil in the air. "Do you think we'll win.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "I do not know."

Yusuke couldn't sleep so he left to train. He felt the evil and knew it was only time tell Naraku will attack. Kuwabara was also outside practicing with his spirit sword.

"You felt it too?" Kuwabara asked putting down his sword.

Yusuke nodded. "Yep."

Hiei sat watching Sango sleep. He knew that she felt Naraku just like the rest of them you could see it on her face. She was trying to sleep but Hiei knew she was having nightmares. Hieie made a promise to protect her.

Please read and review.

Vegeta's Heart.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter Nineteen:

Hiei snarled he knew they didn't have much of a chance to win against Naraku but there was no way he was going down without a fight. Everyone was waiting outside for Naraku to show up they knew he was coming. Kagura, Jin, and Touya left to see if they could free Kagura's nephews while Naraku was away. With her children free Kanna didn't have to listen to Naraku. Kuwabara was standing beside him with Yusuke on his other side. Kurama held his mate's hand in his just waiting for the evil to arrive. Inuyasha for once was quite standing beside his brother and the monk.

Sango stood on the other side of Hiei letting him know what an honor it would be to die at his side. Hiei hoped they would all live past this day. If they did Hiei planned to take Sango for his mate even if she was a human she had more courage then some of the most powerful demons. He would be proud to call her mate.

Shippo, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were inside the temple to stay safe. If they were needed Yukina and Botan will heal those who need it. Keiko was to stay out of the fight her only job was to watch Shippo and keep him away from the fighting. Both of his parents were fighting and he was scared more than anything. Shippo didn't want to lose his new mother and father like he did his real parents he didn't think his heart could take it a second time.

"This is going to be hell." Shizuru said standing beside Sesshoumaru.

"You shouldn't be here at all." Sesshoumaru snapped he didn't want the woman to get hurt after all she was only human.

Shizuru snorted Sesshoumaru still didn't understand. "I'm just as strong as my brother. I can hold my own."

Sesshoumaru didn't doubt that he didn't want her to get hurt. "Stay by me." Sesshoumaru was worried about her after all she was only human not a demon.

Shizuru smiled at the dog demon he could be sweet at times. "Don't worry I won't leave your sight."

"I think you should be with the other women." Inuyasha just had to say something.

Shizuru glared at the hanyou. "I handle myself mutt so worry about your own butt."

Inuyasha glared back. "You just get in the way."

Shizuru was about to attack Inuyasha when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "That's enough save it for Naraku." Sesshoumaru shook his head sometimes he felt too old for these things.

Kagome watched Shizuru try and take Inuyasha's head with her spirit sword and tried not to laugh. "Poor Sesshoumaru having to play mother to Inuyasha."

Kurama snorted. "Don't let him here you say that he won't take it well."

Kagome nodded she was worried about Naraku. "He'll be here soon."

"I know." Kurama kissed his mate before looking back up at the sky. He could feel the evil coming.

Naraku watched as Kikyou readied the demons it was time to attack. Soon he would have Kagome and the jewel and then no one would be able to stop him the world would be his.

I should have another chapter up soon. The final battle is next.

Vegeta's Heart changed my nick to Spiritraven.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is the real chapter.

Chapter Twenty:

Naraku came out of nowhere that not even Kagome had time to sense him. Kurama, Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku were attacked by demons while Kuwabara, Hiei, and Inuyasha tried attack Naraku. Kuwabara was knocked out not even touching Narkau. Hiei and Inuyasha managed to keep from getting killed Naraku had become very powerful.

"Damn he wasn't this strong the last time we fought." Inuyasha yelled jumping out of the way of a tentacle before it stabbed him.

Hiei snorted trying to find an opening to strike. "Botan did say he would be stronger if reborn." Hiei was worried about Sango he didn't see her anywhere and he couldn't look leaving Inuyasha alone with Naraku he would be killed.

Sango, Shizuru, and Kagome were helping Yusuke, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru fight the demons. Chuu and the others that had came to help had their hands full fighting as well. "Can you see Naraku anywhere?" Kurama asked his mate.

Kagome nodded. "Hiei and Inuyasha are fighting but I don't think they're going to last long."

"We need to help them." Sesshoumaru said killing two demons with his sword. "Beware of the dark miko she's up to something."

Kagome had thought the same thing ever since the battle started she hadn't seen Kikyou and that worried her. "Naraku doesn't want me dead and I don't think Kikyou is going to listen to him."

Kurama ran to help Hiei most of Naraku's demon army had been killed and Sesshoumaru and the others can handle who is left. Kurama wanted to be the one to kill the hanyou that had dared to take his mate.

Naraku grabbed Inuyasha by his neck and threw him against a tree. Hiei was about to strike when he saw Kurama use his rose whip on the hanyou.

Naraku laughed as he dodge the whip. "A pretty little flower isn't going to hurt me Kurama."

Kurama sneered. "We'll see about that."

Kagome was helping Sango fight the demons when she felt someone behind her. "Kikyou!"

The dark miko grinned she had an arrow pointed at Kagome's heart. "This time you will die my dear reincarnation."

Kagome frowned. "It's you that's suppose to be dead Kikyou."

Kikyou released the arrow missing her mark. "You took away my Inuyasha."

"I don't want Inuyasha like that Kikyou he was just a friend I have Kurama." Kagome yelled at the dark miko. "You are fighting for the man that killed you the first time. He was the one that took Inuyasha away from you."

Kikyou just smirked she knew that and didn't care not anymore she just wanted her look a like dead. "Naraku wants you as his mate I was told to bring you to him and I will only you will be dead."

Kagome had always known that Kikyou was insane who else would join sides with an hanyou that killed her the first time. "I don't want to kill you Kikyou."

"Then don't it's you that's going to die." Kikyou attacked using a knife.

Kagome didn't have time to jump out of the way. That was when she saw Kikyou fall to the ground dead.

"Is was a better fighter dead." Sesshoumaru holding his bloody sword. "It's time to take care of Naraku."

The next chapter will be the final fight. I should have it out soon.

Spiritraven.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Warning: Will be some violence.

Chapter Twenty-One:

"Kikyou is dead." Naraku smirked into Inuyasha's face he knew the Inu hanyou still cared for the dark miko. "Killed by your own brother."

Inuyasha snarled he knew Sesshoumaru had no choice that didn't mean he didn't care that Kikyou was dead he did love her once along time ago. "You made Kikyou into what she was and now she's at peace and you will pay for what you have done."

Naraku laughed. "It really doesn't matter I was going to kill her either way."

Inuyasha yelled and went in for the kill only to be thrown back against a tree. Naraku was too strong.

"You will die this night, Naraku." Sesshoumaru growled Kagome and Shizuru standing behind him.

"It took you years to kill me the first time and I wasn't even at half as powerfully as I am now." Naraku still smiling he knew he would win. "Then Kagome and the jewel will be mind and there isn't anything you could do about that."

Kurama was about to strike at Naraku when he felt Yusuke hold him back. "You will never have my mate Naraku I will see you dead first."

Naraku watched as the kitsune took the miko into his arms his eyes narrowed. "We'll see Youko Kurama we will see."

"Enough talk it's time to kick his ass." Yusuke was tired of all the talking he just wanted to kill the demon and go home he had other things that had to be done. "Kuwabara had woken up so lets get this show on the road."

Naraku looked at the white haired hayou standing next to him. "Kanna, take care of them now!"

Kanna walked over to Kagome and gave her a small smile not even holding the mirror in front of her. "My children are safe my sister has saved them and I must go to them." Kanna handed the mirror to the kitsune miko. "Take this you will know what to do when the time comes." Kanna left to join her children and sister.

Naraku was angry beyond angry at his child. How dare Kanna leave him and give the miko her mirror. He is her master her father he would make sure that Kanna and her children pay for what she had done.

Kagome hugged the mirror to her not knowing what to do with it she had no idea what Kanna had meant hopefully it would come to her soon.

"It's time for you all to die!" Naraku yelled and more of his demons ran out of the forest. "Kill them all!"

"Spirit Gun!" Yusuke fired taking as many of the demons as he could. "Where in the hell are they all coming from?"

"The other world." Sesshoumaru was sure Naraku had a portal opened in the forest that they are coming out of. "Botan should have sensed it and should be closing it soon."

Shizuru took out a bat demon that was about to sneak up behind her brother.

"Thanks, sis." Kuwabara using both spirit swords sliced a spider demon to bits.

Shizuru nodded. "Watch you back, Kizuma."

"They're coming out of nowhere." Miroku yelled to Hiei and Sango who where fighting a couple of feet away from him.

"Botan had left to close the portal." Hiei couldn't use his dragon for all of his friends fighting in the same area they could get killed. "Kurama, Lord Sesshoumaru, and the hanyou are fighting Naraku."

The three silver haired demons were attacking Naraku from three sides. Shizuru, Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were keeping the other demons away from the group. Kurama was using his rose whip not even touching Naraku he was too fast. Sesshoumaru had hit him a couple of times and each time it had healed.

"This isn't working." Kurama attacked Naraku from the back ducking as the tentacles came at him.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he too ducked. "You really think so, Fox?"

Kurama glared at the hanyou.

"We're suppose to be fighting Naraku not with each other. You can kill each other off after the fight." Sesshoumaru not once taking his eyes off the demon in front of him.

"Ice demon made a joke." Inuyasha sneered before being slammed against the ground by one of Naraku's tentacles.

"Enough!" Naraku's eyes turned a blood red. "This will end now." Naraku's hands became claws ready to slice Kurama apart. "The miko and jewel will belong to me."

Kagome watched as Naraku ran at Kurama his claws ready to strike. Kagome's blood ran cold Sesshoumaru tired to attack when he was thrown back against Inuyasha both hit the ground hard.

"No!" Kagome sceamed afraid her mate was going to die. "Leave him alone." Kagome held up the mirror hoping it would save her mate's life.

Naraku look right into the mirror when he heard Kagome scream his eyes widen he knew what was going to happen.

The group watched as a bright light shot out of the mirror enveloping naraku his scream filled the air as he was pulled into the mirror. It was all over in the matter of minutes.

"That's all we had to do?" Yusuke still shocked from what he seen.

"Yep," Kuwabara eyes wide it was over.

One more chapter to go the epilogue. Should be up by the end of the week.

Spiritraven


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Chapter Twenty-Two:

It has been a month since the battle with Naraku. The mirror was taken to the Spirit World and placed inside the vault by Koenma never to be seen again at least Kagome hoped so and she hoped Naraku was reliving his nightmares over and over again the bastard deserved it for everything he has done and the people that were hurt because of him and killed. Inuyasha had disappeared right after the battle leaving without saying goodbye. Sesshoumaru said not to look for him that he would return when he was ready and not before then. Sesshoumaru had decided to stay and run his company that he had Kouga run for him while he had been gone. Sesshoumaru was now Hachiro Aizawa and his partner Kouga a.k.a Kansuke Fugunaga. All this time Sesshoumaru was a millionaire and they never knew. Kagome was sure by the end of the year her cousin Shizuru will have Sesshoumaru just where she wants him. Hiei had decided to return to the Feudal Era with Sango having wanting to court the demon slayer and see if they could be more than friends. Miroku and Sango had made peace with each other and were now friends once again.

Kagura, Kanna, with Jin, Touya, and the rest of their friends had went back to the Meikai. Kanna was happy to have her children back and hoped to repair their lives from when Naraku killed her mate. Kagome was sure Touya and Jin would help all they could for the sisters. Kuwabara was once again back at flirting with Yukina now that Hiei wasn't around glaring at him Yusuke thought it was funny watching his friend make a fool of himself. Shippo was back playing his pranks on both his Uncle Kuwabara and Uncle Yusuke causing both to chase the kit around the house. Keiko was glad Yusuke was unhurt and had dragged him home right after the battle. They are both happy now to be together.

All in all everyone was happy and relieved that Naraku was gone Kagome had other things to worry about.

"What's on your mind?" Kurama pulled his mate back against his firm chest he was still in his Youko form.

Kagome smiled. "Happy that Naraku is gone for good and worried about Inuyasha."

Kurama wasn't jealous of Kagome and Inuyasha knowing she loved him like a brother they had been through so much together. "He'll return when he's ready Kagome. I believe Inuyasha just need some time to himself to sort out all that has happen. Kikyou was evil however the hanyou did love her and you."

Kagome sighed, she knew her mate had a point. "So what do we do now?"

Kurama smirked and bent down to kiss Kagome. "Go home and live our lives. We'll see your friend again I'm sure of it."

The End

There will be a sequel I just don't know when I will start on it since I'm already working on two fics I'm about to post. Thanks for all the reviews and I hoped you liked the story.

Spiritraven


End file.
